Claiming a Mate
by Lavinia Undead
Summary: Kiba goes into heat during a mission, and Neji's only one near by. Now, they must deal with consequences. Strong M for KibaxNeji. Warnings! rape in chap 1! Yaoi, possible Mpreg in future. Disclaimer: I don't own them, Masashi Kishimoto does.
1. Claiming a Mate

AN: Hello every one! This will be a long story about Neji and Kiba. I'm not currently writing, as my life is in chaos, so when now existing chapters have been released, it will go in hiatus. I'm sorry. Enjoy.

1

Neji sat near the fire, un-bandaging his arm and leg. His muscles were shaking, he had over done it today. He glanced over the fire, at Kiba, who had been fidgeting weirdly whole day long. Neji had decided to ignore it, and planned to keep on ignoring dog-boy. He were dead-tired anyway.

"You take the first watch", he said and lied down. Kiba nodded in agreement.

Kiba looked at peacefully sleeping Neji. Hyuuga was trusting him to keep them both safe. Kiba felt honored, as Neji weren't generally trusting at all. He shifted little, trying to ease boiling heat in his stomach, that had been bothering him all the day. He had no idea what it was about, but it was making him uncomfortable, and clouding his mind slightly. He stole another glimpse at sleeping Hyuuga.

'He's so beautiful.'

Kiba startled. Where the hell had that came from? True, Neji was a beauty to behold, but why was he thinking this now? Kiba grabbed his head as he felt the heat in his stomach grow tenfold and go south, at the same time his mind started to go dark.

'This can't be good', he thought, before he lost all rational thought.

Neji startled awake as he was pushed tightly to ground by weight above him. He gave a yell and started to fight immediately like a true shinobi. Where was Kiba? He was supposed to be in watch! What was going on?

He finally got a glimpse at his attacker, and halted for second.

"Kiba! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled and tried to shove other shinobi off. No use. Neji was exhausted after their tandem mission. The mission itself had been completely for Neji, to locate peoples in crumbled mine. Kiba was there to help him if fight aroused. Neji tried again to push other off, but his hands were captured and held above his head. As Kiba held him still by his wrist and his weight on Neji's stomach, Neji got a first real look into Inuzukas face. He halted in freezing terror. Kiba's eyes were glowing golden and there was no sign on his face that he actually understood what was going on. Only feeling that was readable in those golden orbs was pure and raw lust. Neji started to fight like crazy, quickly wearing himself out. His frustration, as Kiba continued to hold him down, turned into near sobs. Kiba ignored his efforts and went down to kiss and suck Neji's throat, even tough Neji did all he could to stop him.

--

"Hokage!" an angry Inuzuka woman screamed from hall. She had waited three fucking hours now! Didn't the damned woman understand what 'urgent' means?

Tsunade sighed and massaged her temples, she had had one hell of a bad day.

"Shizune, let the Inuzuka in, I have a while for her now", she said at her secretary, who nodded and let fuming dog-nin in.

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem", woman (I don't know Kiba's mothers name... sorry) said. Tsunade lifted an eyebrow.

"Kiba is missing, my clan is looking for him, but his nowhere to be found, and today is his eighteenth birthday", she said. Tsunades brows climbed higher.

"Kiba is on a mission with Hyuuga Neji", she said. Other woman paled.

"Wha-what?" she whispered. She looked as if she wanted to sit down.

"May I know what is the problem with this?" Tsunade asked, a bit worried.

"Kiba... When Inuzuka reaches their eighteenth birthday, they are overcome by mating heat. They will mate and mark anything, that is close enough for them to reach. I haven't really told this to Kiba yet, it's a tradition to tell a pup about a heat in their eighteenth birthday..." dog-nin explained, pale as dead. Tsunade felt like her nerves might just crack

"So, what you're telling me, is that Neji, or anyone else nearby, is in real danger to be raped by your son?" she asked slowly. Dog-nin nodded slowly. Tsunade sighed and leaned back.

"Why wasn't this acted upon earlier?" She asked in a weary tone. Inuzuka blushed slightly.

"I... forgot. I forgot it was Kiba's birthday today..." she admitted. Hokage rubbed her face.

"They are at least four days travel away, though they should be heading home already... How long will the heat last?" Hokage asked.

"Week, if not acted upon, but no iron will can keep up for more than day. Only way to keep one from acting upon their heat is to chain them up", dog-nin said.

"So we have no way to reach them before it's too late", Hokage stated wearily. She thought a while.

"What do you mean by mating and marking?" she then asked.

"Well, sex and a bite, that marks other as a mate. After the bite, they'll be bound as mates by their chakra, and will suffer greatly, even die, if separated", Inuzuka explained. Hokage draw a shuddering breath.

"Shizune, call the Hyuuga lord, I think we ought to warn him of possibility..." she said reluctantly.

--

Neji was growing desperate now. He could fell his body trembling in exhaustion and Kiba was taking a full advantage of his tired off state. Suddenly Neji found himself rolled onto his stomach and felt his clothes being ripped of him. He became really scared now.

"Kiba! Kiba stop! What-!" his shout was stopped in mid sentence as he felt a fully erect penis push against his now naked ass. He squealed ad tried to struggle free. But Kiba put his arm under him and yanked him on his hands and knees and back wards, impaling him with his penis.

Neji's body went into momentary shock from pain. Then his arms gave in and shouted in pain. He felt blood tickling down his tights. His shout turned into pitiful whimpers as his muscles quivered. Kiba relented at his pained whimpers. Holding them tightly locked together with his arm around Neji's hips, Kiba bend down and kissed the skin between Neji's shoulder blades gently. Then shoulders, neck, anything he could reach, until Neji stopped whimpering and relaxed little as piercing pain turned into dull throbbing. Then he slowly pulled out and pushed his length back in, earning a weak whimper from white-eyed young man. Kiba kept on his gentle ministrations, moving his hips slowly, kissing anything he could reach and petting Neji with his free hand, until pained Hyuuga relaxed. Then his hand went to Neji's uninterested cock. Patiently he teased slack piece of flesh, until it hardened under his hand.

After some time, Neji found himself bowing his back to give Kiba better access, as dog-nins penis brushed repeatedly against a deliciously sensitive spot in him, while Kiba kept gently fisting his cock. Pain was still there, but pleasure was over riding it. Neji mewled at exceptionally strong wave of pleasure and Kiba picked up his speed. Soon heat dazed dog-nin was pounding in his now willing uke with no restrains. Neji felt what promised to be the best orgasm of his life building. He pushed back for more contact, for little deeper penetration, and... Neji threw his head to side as an earth shattering orgasm ripped trough him.

When he returned to earth from his bliss, he felt Kiba still pounding into him. With few more violent thrusts Kiba came. While spurting his hot cum into Neji's insides, he yanked unresisting Hyuuga up and bit deeply into joint of his neck and shoulder. Neji gave a weak whimper of pain and sagged to ground as Kiba released him. Neji whined low in his throat as he felt how Kiba's cock, instead of softening grew even thicker. He tried to move forward, away from painful pole of flesh, but a low grow from behind told him, that it was A Bad Idea. so he stayed put. Endorphins were gone and pain hit full force. Suddenly a memory rode into his mind. Someone telling him how dogs mated, the thing about knot... Neji's eyes widened as he realized was was happening to him at the moment. Kiba kept completely still, his cum gushing into Neji, a knot in a base of his penis making sure that none of it was wasted. Neji swallowed and tried not to think about what was going on.

Finally Kiba's cock softened and he pulled out. Neji collapsed to the ground in pain and exhausted. Kiba laid next to him and enveloped Neji into his arms. He kept licking and kissing Neji's neck until pained, exhausted and confused Hyuuga fell into death like sleep


	2. Aftermath

AN: Here is the second chap, olkaa hyvät! Betaed by Loveless-Beloved-Endless! Thank you so much!

2

Neji woke up slowly. His body felt numb and drained. The numb feeling left him the moment he tried to move, replaced by a dull throbbing pain all over him. He groaned and kept very still for a moment. Then he felt someone move behind him, against his back to be exact and flinched.

Kiba had woken up disoriented but comfortable. Something smelled heavenly and he buried his face into a origin of that intoxicating scent. That soft, good smelling object groaned and moved a little. Kiba's eyes snapped open. He met a sight of a mass of dark hair. He frowned. Of course he had had romps with various people, from both genders, but he never ever slept next to them. It had always seemed too intimate.

Then his eyes fixed on an angry red bite mark, that was covered in blood. That, he had seen before. His mother had a mark like that, tough it was a faint, old scar, not an angry new wound like this one. Mate mark. Kiba grew tense. Shit. He slowly sat up and gazed down at the serene face of his sleeping beauty. Neji. Oh shit. Kiba's memories of last night flooded back. His memories were hazy, but all in all, he remembered what he had done.He also remembered a feeling of being totally out of control. Dread settled down in his belly.

Kiba had always thought Neji beautiful and respected him, and now... Now they were mates. Against Neji's will.

'What on earth possessed me to do such a thing to him?' Kiba thought panicking.

"Neji", he whispered gently.

Neji flinched at the sound of his own name. His memories of last night had also returned. Without meaning to, he cowered slightly. What would Kiba do now? Would he lose it again and...? Neji pressed his eyes tightly closed and whimpered as he felt fingertips brush along his arm.

Kiba smelled fear coming from Neji. A weak whimper from the strong and proud Hyuuga broke his heart.

"Neji... Neji please... I wont hurt you", Kiba whispered quietly, petting a pale arm gently. Neji was shaking slightly, but didn't really pull away. Kiba felt his insides twist painfully. His instincts as a dominant mate were already kicking in and telling him to make his ukes pain and fear go away. How? How could he, when he were the reason his mate was hurt and afraid?

Kiba's over sensitive nose picked up the scent of a hot springs. That was the reason they had stopped right here. Neji had wished to take a bath in the morning, before moving on. Kiba moved slowly. He pulled Neji into his arms and stood up. The Hyuuga startled, yelping as he placed his hands on Kiba's shoulders. The dog-nin was surprised at how light the other was. Neji was a few inches shorter than him, and much more delicate.

Neji didn't resist or object as Kiba carried him the short way to the springs. Neji was still in a haze of pain and disorientation. Kiba carefully lowered them both into hot water. He settled Neji in his lap, as the Hyuuga was in no condition to manage on his own. Then he started to gently wash his brand new mate. Neji moaned afraid of Kiba's touch and tried to pull away.

"Shh. I'm just washing you", Kiba whispered, holding Neji still with an arm around his pale waist. This unfortunately wakened bad memories from the night before in Neji, who started to thrash for freedom. Kiba lessened his hold on the pale man and Neji calmed some. Hyuuga was still keeping his eyes tightly closed.

"Neji... Please open your eyes. Neji please, look at me..." he urged gently until Neji slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank you." Kiba whispered. Then he slowly proceed with his task of washing his mate and not getting an erection while doing it. Now that Neji saw what was going on, he seemed less scared.

Kiba thoroughly scrubbed his mate all over. When his hands neared Neji's back side he grew tense. Kiba kept the same gentle yet quick pace and washed dried blood and semen from Neji's rear. Then he helped his mate to sit down on the rock he had been sitting on while washing him. Kiba moved a little distance away and washed himself, giving his mate a little space.

Neji had been terrified of Kiba's hands on his body, but in the end, he had almost enjoyed the gentle clean up. Neji had no idea what was going on. His emotions were all in chaos. He felt angry, hurt, afraid, humiliated, betrayed... and confused. There had been something so off about last night, that it was hard to bring himself to believe that it had actually happened. He tried desperately to sort his thoughts, but it was impossible. He felt the water whirl as Kiba came next to him.

"Ready to get up?" Kiba asked. Neji slowly nodded, not looking at him. Kiba helped him up and out. Neji set at the task of getting his clothes on with no help. It took a while, but it made him feel a lot better and cleared his mind. His emotional chaos was calming and one feeling was winning over. A feeling, that humans rely on when hurt, afraid or lost. Hatred.

Kiba kept his distance, giving Neji space. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He felt relieved that at least Neji wasn't as afraid or in pain as he had been before their bath. He could feel the hatred coming in waves from his mate, but he felt that he deserved it.

When Neji was ready he turned towards the way back to Konoha.

"Lets get going", he grunted.

Akamaru, who had laid near the fire place all this time, not reacting to anything that happened during the night, as in it's dogs mind it was a normal mating, got up, stretched and followed the Hyuuga, who was jumping from branch to branch, in speed clearly lower than usual.


	3. Stigma

AN: And here comes chapter three! Thank you for betaing Loveless-Beloved-Endless!

3

Tsunade rubbed her temples. The Hyuuga lord had taken the news just as badly as she had feared he would. He had threatened the Inuzuka-family with ninja court, should their fears be found real. Worst thing was, that if Kiba really had 'mated and marked' Neji, Tsunade would most probably be forced to sentence him for the raping of a fellow shinobi. That would send the boy to prison and destroy his career. Never mind that the whole mess wasn't Kiba's fault at all.

She just wished that retrieval team she had sent would find the boys soon and bring them back.

--

Kiba was worried. Neji was starting to show clear signs of pain and exhaustion, but wasn't slowing down. He knew better than to interfere though, he could feel the negative emotions coming from his mate like waves of cold water. So, he just followed his mate, keeping close.

Neji was fighting with himself, both mentally and physically. His body was starting to give in, but he was too stubborn to slow down. That, and he was afraid. Afraid of showing signs of physical weakness in front of a man who had broken his trust last night and taken advantage of his exhausted state. Neji knew his efforts of hiding his weakness were in vain. Kiba could read chakra and could sure as hell notice his lack of it.

He was also fighting mentally. His mind was much clearer than it had been in the morning, but on top of the dread he had to suppress all of this time, there was a bunch of unsolved questions. Like, why had Kiba done it? What was the weird glassy look he'd seen in Kiba's eyes? Would it happen again? What was he going to do about this? And, how in the hell was he feeling about the whole thing, about Kiba? There was a very clear answer to the last question. Of course he despised the whole memory of his ra-... humiliation. Of course he told himself he hated and despised Kiba. The problem was, he didn't really feel like that. Even tough he tried very hard, had tried since this morning to hate and despise Kiba, he couldn't. He felt hurt, betrayed, afraid, all of those weak feelings he didn't want to be feeling! Damn Kiba!

Suddenly Neji felt s branch give in under him. On reflex he went to jump to the side to land on another branch. Too bad it didn't work as anticipated. Neji felt burning pain in his worn out body as it denied his commands and he felt himself falling. Instead of harsh contact with the ground that he readied himself for, he felt strong hands around his arm and he was snatched up on a strong branch, right into equally strong arms. For a moment, Neji stood completely still. Gasping for breath, his heart hammering wildly. His body had betrayed him, again. The only thing he had thought he could rely on, his strength, had failed him twice in a short amount of time.

Kiba let go of the Hyuuga and backed away. He looked into wide white eyes. It seemed that Neji had gotten at least an equal scare to Kiba's when his body suddenly uncooperated.

"Neji", Kiba said slowly, it was the first time either of them had talked since morning. Neji tensed and didn't look at him.

"Let's walk, you're out of chakra and exhausted. Your body needs to recover", Kiba said reasonably to block the denial sure to come. For a moment Neji kept still and silent.

"Very well", he bit out and jumped down. Landing jarred his bones and joints as he had no chakra to ease his landing. Kiba grimaced and followed.

They kept walking until sundown. When they camped Kiba noticed how Neji grew more tense each passing minute, not that Kiba could really blame him. Neji was still a great deal weaker than him and vulnerable should Kiba attack. Kiba knew that they'd need to talk. His mother had told him a little about a mating bonds, they weren't to be taken lightly. Now that Neji had had a day to clear his mind and calm down a little, he would hopefully listen, if not, Kiba would have to make him.

"Neji", he said once they had set up camp and sat down, "We need to talk."

"I have nothing to talk about with you", Neji said icily. Kiba cringed.

"Then I'll talk and you'll sit and listen", Kiba said in a voice that allowed no arguments.

"The bite mark on your throat is no ordinary hickey", he said.

'No, it damn well isn't. Hickeys don't bleed', Neji thought spitefully. At the same time he dreaded where this was going. He did NOT want to talk about last night.

"That bite mark is a claim mark", at that, Neji's heart skipped a beat.

"A what?" he asked shaken.

"Claim mark, or mate mark, as it's put to make it sound more accurate", Kiba said, "It's a mark which states that you're my submissive mate."

Kiba didn't hold back information or sugarcoat it, Neji deserved to know.

"Which means?" Neji asked quietly, knowing he would regret hearing the answer. Could this get anymore fucked up?

"It's a dog-nin thing. We are a bit different as you have probably noticed. I don't know much as these are things to be learned only after one turns eighteen. But I do know, that a mating bond is a much stronger bond than marriage. A bonded pair rarely survives if separated. My parents were bound, but Hana isn't. A mate bond isn't to created lightly, it's a life long commitment", Kiba explained.

Neji felt like hyperventilating. Another stigma. He had gotten ANOTHER stigma branded on his skin. A mark that stated him as lesser. Submissive, branch family, really just a worthless piece of filth.

Kiba felt a rush that felt like panic coming from Neji. He anxiously thought maybe the bond made him empathic towards Neji.

"Neji... please, give me a chance, I don't want my life mate hating me", he pleaded quietly.

Neji suddenly felt like laughing. Not in any good way, but in a hysterical way, that would end in tears.

"Maybe you should have pursued one a little differently then!" he spat.

"I sure as hell didn't plan what happened last night! I don't know what the hell happened to me, but I'm sorry, I really am! I never would have done such a thing to you, had I been given a choice! And I never, ever would have claimed a mate in such a way willingly!" Kiba barked out, his control snapping. Neji looked taken back, but refused to respond.

Awhile later Kiba looked over the fitfully resting Hyuuga. Neji was clearly unwilling to sleep, fearing for his safety. Kiba sighed and formed a few hand seals. He looked at the now peacefully sleeping Neji. The Hyuuga would most probably be mad as hell at him, but a good night sleep would do him wonders. Neji needed to regain his chakra. In order to heal. In order to feel safe.


	4. Welcome to Inuzuka family

AN: ok, yet another boring chap, but I promise that they'll get better eventually... I'm surprised of how many have liked this story. Thank you for all reviewers, I will not respond to everyone personally like is my habit, because there has been a problem with my email, and I received all your reviews in one huge bunch with hundreds of junk mails and it'll take me hours to go trough all of it x( 

and because the very same email problem, I haven't been able to get this chap to my beta, well, I tried to send it, but I'm not sure she got it, so it's unbetaed. Olen hyvin hyvin pahoillani! Anteeksi, förlåt mig, gomen, sorry!

Ho boy... I'm so sorry! I stupidly posted the old version of this chap, a version that doesn't fit with how the storyline shall continue. I'm sorry... Here's the REAL chapter 4!

4

Hana kept on her top speed even tough her muscles were screaming. She couldn't fall behind. She kept her gaze fixed on green clad nin before her. Hana had never respected Maito Gai, the green beast of Konoha. It was really difficult to respect total idiot. But Hana's view to man had been totally changed by resent happenings. While receiving details of his mission, man had actually grown serious, and had been so since then. Worry for former subordinate was clear on not-so-idiotic nin. Hana drew a deep breath. If the boys had been moving to wards Konoha, they should meet them today.

She was afraid. Afraid for her baby brother and for her clan. She knew very well the hell heat was, as her mother kept her chained down trough entire ordeal. Hana wasn't overly optimistic of how Kiba had reacted to his heat. She really hoped that everything would turn out alright.

--

Neji woke up from his forced rest. The moment his mind cleared he felt overwhelming panic and jumped up. He frantically turned his head to see where dog-nin was, but only one he could see was Akamaru, who lied spread all over Kiba's sleeping bag. Nejis mind tried to inform him that something was different. It took him a while to realize that he didn't hurt anywhere. No pain what so ever. His chakra was humming trough him. Long night sleep had restored his chakra, which had healed his body. Neji drew a deep breath, he felt so... good. He felt like himself, strong, self confident. At least he did, until Kiba landed few meters away from him. Neji felt his wariness return. Kiba smiled widely.

"Your chakra has restored, good", dog-nin said smiling. Neji was a bit taken back. Kiba was happy that he was back in his strength? Kiba was happy, even tough Neji was now able to protect himself? Little voice in the back of his mind reminded him of what Kiba had said las night, but he pushed it down, refusing to believe that his ra-rap-... abuser had spoken the truth.

They ate quickly and silently before heading on, to wards Konoha.

--

Hana could feel two strong chakras heading their way. She felt relieved, Neji had to be in pretty good condition to have such a strong chakra. Not long after she saw the boys. All the four landed and stood a second staring at each other.

"Neji, how are you feeling?" Gai asked, completely serious. Hana wouldn't have believed Gai to be able to be serious had she been told so few days back. Neji lifted a brow.

"Why do you ask?" he asked. Inside, he was panicking. Did Gai know something?

"We were sen to retrieve you two and bring you to hokage as soon as possible. She seemed to think that you might be hurt", Gai said, not revealing that he knew the quality of 'hurt' they were speaking about.

"I'm fine", Neji said icily. A bit too icily, Gai thought, but nodded.

"Let's head back then", he said. A heart beat later, no one could tell that four shinobis and five nin-dogs had been on clearing.

--

"Kiba I need to talk with you", Hana said and sat next to her little brother. Kiba looked up and nodded. Dog-nins walked away from camp nins had set for night. Hana turned at her brother and breathed deep.

"Now tell me what happened", Hana said. Kiba stared at her for second, then broke down and told her everything. Boiling heat in his stomach, his inability to control himself, what he had done, what had happened after. Hana hugged her brother tightly. Their family weren't overly huggly kissy type, but when one was hurting or in trouble, help and comfort was guaranteed.

"Kiba, do not blame yourself. You had no control over what happened. You turned eighteen and went into heat as any other dog-nin. I'm sorry that mom and I failed to protect you. Your instincts were forcing you to take a mate. I'm really sorry that you got bonded this way. What has happened can't be undone. Mom will explain you everything once we get back. But... I need to warn you. Hyuuga Lord was really mad when he was told what might have happened", Hana babbled out, still hugging her baby brother. She couldn't lose him because one big mistake!

--

They arrived Konoha two nights later, after tiring journey, made on nins top speed. Gai took them straight to the hokage. Tsunade seemed extremely relieved to see them.

"Hokage, I have completed my mission", Gai said. Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you Gai. Go now, but while you're at it, inform Inuzuka Tsume and Hyuuga Hiashi that they're here", hokage said, eying Neji and Kiba.

After Gai left Hana drew back to stand in a distant corner, as she hadn't been dismissed. Hokage eyed two youngsters in front of her.

"Want to tell me what happened?" she asked gently. Kiba was about to open his mouth, but never got a chance, as very pissed Hyuuga Lord picked that moment to appear.

"Neji", Hiashi said, walking to his nephew, completely ignoring anyone else. Hiashi too had byakugan, so he didn't even ask how his nephew was feeling. He grew angry as hell of what he saw.

"You bastard of a bitch", he growled out turning to wards Kiba, who wished that he could disappear. Hiashis hand moved as if to hit Kiba, but it was stopped by strong hand around his wrist. Fuming Hyuuga looked up to see Inuzuka holding his wrist.

"Unhand me Tsume!" Hiashi spat.

"You will not attack my pup", Tsume growled in venomous voice. Tsunade decided to step in before this went really bad.

"I will not tolerate fighting in my office", she said. Hiashi turned to look at her and Tsume let go of him.

"I'm taking this to nin court", he announced and turned as if to leave.

"No, you're not", came a icy replay, they all turned to Neji, shocked.

"Excuse me?" Hyuuga Lord asked, startled.

"This ain't going into court, firstly, you've got no right to pull this to court, as I'm nineteen. Secondly this sure as hell isn't going to that gossip mill", Neji said, sounding cold and collected, even tough he was everything but. Hiashi stared at his nephew for a while before forcing himself to back of. Neji was easy to rile up, and might take radical moves if angry. Hiashi didn't wan't to lose the boy, he was too valuable

"Very well", he said, forcing himself to calm down. Tsume drew a deep breath, her pup was saved, all thanks to youngster whom her pup had unintentionally hurt.

"Neji, may I see your neck?" Tsume asked in uncharactecally soft voice. Neji turned to glare at her. Slowly, he drew up his hand and revealed a bite mark. Tsume felt her breath catch her throat. 'So the worst has happened.' She thought.

"Welcome to family", she said gently. Hiashi looked about ready to ballistic again.

"Hiashi, pull yourself together, your support is needed. There is nothing we can do now. Neji has been marked as Kiba's mate, neither of them will survive if we separate them", Tsume said. The truth that Neji wouldn't survive without Kiba, would have been her trump card in court. This brought a immediate stop to Hiashis rage.

"What?" he spat out, his tone demanding an answer.

"That is how mate bond works, there are other things too, but this is the most dangerous one. Should they be separated, they'll suffer and most probably eventually die", Tsume said, "As for other things, they'll grow empathic to wards each other, more so the longer they live, some pairs have even been able to communicate telepathically. Oh, and we need to get Neji tested", Tsume said.

"Tested? For what?" Hiashi growled, his head was starting to ache. Inuzuka woman was being just as difficult to follow as always.

"Whether he's pregnant or not", Tsume explained, speaking slowly and clearly as if she were dealing with child, or total idiot. Hokages office hummed in death like silence.

"Uh, Tsume, I think you have finally lost it. Neji is my nephew. NEP-HEW, not niece, meaning that he's a male", Hiashi said, now it was his turn to speak to Tsume as if she were lunatic.

"And that matters how? Both of my parents were males, and dad did bearing", Tsume said. Hiashi stood still with disturbed look on his face. Nejis eyes had widened into impossible size.

"That's creepy", Hiashi said finally.

"Said a guy with white eyes", Tsume muttered. Then she grew serious.

"But honestly, as submissive mate, his body will adjust to be able to bear life", Tsume said. Neji seemed to be just about ready to faint. Tsunade got up from her chair and went to Neji. She placed her hand on his stomach and concentrated on her chakra. Moment later she lifted her hand.

"You're not pregnant", Tsunade said. Neji seemed very relieved.

"Oh, bugger", Tsume mumbled.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Hiashi growled.

"Well, now that they're mated and Neji ain't pregnant, Kiba will go into heat next month instead of next year", Tsume said. At this, Nejis control slipped for a split of second. A look of total terror didn't escape anyones notice. Kiba really didn't like that. He couldn't, wouldn't harm his mate again. 'Wait a second. I'm already thinking of him as my mate?'

Tsume rubbed her head and thought.

"Hey, Hiashi, we'd better learn to bear each other, as we'll need to deal with each other from now on", she said. Hiashi glared at her.

"You must be delusional to think that I'd let you beasts anywhere near my home", he said. Tsunade stifled a sigh, Hiashi never changed.

"Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, you're both off duty for two weeks, and after that you're off duty until called. But I'm expecting your mission reports within a day", she said. Both youngsters nodded.

"I want you to deal with this maturely as shinobis should. I can't have two houses fighting, nor can I lose two jounins at time like these", she added. They all nodded at that. Inuzukas and Hyuugas left hokages tower.

They stood in front of hokage tower, staring at each other. Well Tsume stared, Hiashi glared, Neji seemed out of it, Kiba refused to lift his eyes and Hana observed them all. Finally her patience snapped.

"I think it would be the best for all of us just go home for now, then we can come to Hyuuga mansion tomorrow morning and decide how were going to deal with all this", she suggested. As no one had better ideas and situation was getting awkward they agreed in doing just that.


	5. Thoughts and betrayals

AN: okie. the chap 5 is here!

btw, if you didn't notice I re-uploaded the chap 4, because the first time I posted the old version of it! So, if you haven't re-read it already, please do so before reading this one. The changes aren't big, but still essential...

5

Neji woke up slowly, a rare pleasure for shinobi. His senses immediately recognized the smell and feel of home, so there was no reason to awaken instantly, immediately ready to protect himself. So he lied in half-a-sleep, enjoying drowsy, pleasurable hazy state for a while. After a moment something started to bother him. There was something he should remember, and it wasn't a good thing. Then he heard a dog bark somewhere far away. Oh shit. It all came back to him in one huge crash.

Neji pulled the covers over his head. He didn't want to deal with Inuzukas today. Yesterday he had gladly allowed Hiashi-sama to deal with them and distanced his mind from present. Neji knew that he was in for some serious thinking, as he still hadn't cleared his mind. Opting to think about 'the problem' as little as possible.

Pleasurable haze was completely lost from Neji, as now his mind was racing like mad. Angrily he tried to straighten his thoughts.

Fact one: what happened weren't Kiba's fault. Inuzuka Tsume had said so. And 'heat' would explain suddenness of Kiba's attack as well as glassy look in his eyes. Plus Kiba had seemed shocked of what he'd done. He had also claimed that he hadn't had any control over his actions.

Fact two: Kiba hadn't done anything after 'the incident', if anything, dog-nin had been helpful yet allowed Neji enough space to feel somewhat comfortable.

Fact three: Neji didn't want Kiba touching him. No matter what had happened in past few days after 'the incident', Neji didn't want Kiba touching him. Nor did he feel safe or comfortable near dog-nin, not even with his chakra back.

Fact four: Even tough they had been separated less than twelve hours, Neji felt a strong need to see Kiba.

Dismayed by his latest revelation Neji got up from bed and sat on window still, brushing his hair gently. Brushing his hair was an act which Neji found extremely calming and comforting. He kept his variation of meditation carefully secret, as, if found out, such a girly act would result relentless teasing. Neji felt himself calming down quickly while he concentrated on knots in his hair and dawning of morning outside.

'Neji... please, give me a chance, I don't want my life mate hating me'... Neji sighed while remembering Kiba's words. Should he? Should he risk it and give Kiba a chance? After all, there was no escaping the bond now...

Tremor ran up his spine. Neji, who always praised himself for not fearing just about anything had to admit that he was afraid. Neji sighed again and looked at lightening sky. This was going to be complicated.

--

Kiba woke up as he always did. Full of energy. Kiba rolled his not-so-little dog off of him, as he felt like suffocating under Akamarus weight. When had his friend gotten so big? Kiba felt like something was missing. Something important. Suddenly he groaned, remembering. Kiba allowed his body to fall back on bed, his hands spread. Neji. Kiba rubbed his face. He had talked with his mother last night about this.

"Mum, you said that mates grow empathic to wards each other over time", Kiba had said once they were home and seated. Tsume nodded rubbing her head. One a hell of mess her pup was in.

"But mum, I can already feel some of Neji's strongest emotions", Kiba said. Tsume lifted her head surprised. She frowned.

"That's a bit early. But I wouldn't be alarmed. Every mating is unique. There really isn't too much I can tell you about mating, but that I have already told, as just like I said, every mating is unique", Tsume said. Kiba nodded slowly.

Kiba pushed his hands behind his head and stretched. He had felt extremely relieved when he had heard about his sisters and mothers habit of chaining themselves down during their heat. Kiba frowned and concentrated. He needed to come up with a plan to make his mate trust him again.

--

Hinata looked worriedly over her cousin. They were waiting for Inuzukas and Neji was growing more and more agitated every moment. Usually so stoic boy was actually pacing.

Neji felt a tight knot in his stomach. Many strong emotions battled in him. On one side, he was afraid, on other, impatient to see Kiba again...

"Neji", Hiashi snapped. Neji jumped and turned. Hinata felt her heart clench at wide eyed look on Neji's face.

"Sit down and act like a Hyuuga", Hiashi snapped. After yesterdays complete lapse of control, he had decided not to repeat any of his fool actions. 'I'm sorry Hizashi', he thought. 'I promised you I'd keep your son safe, but this is about family pride.'

Hinata felt bad for her cousin as Neji forced himself to sit down and breathe normally. She felt like saying something bad at her father for being so uncaring. Even tough Neji now sat quietly, Hinata could feel anxiousness wafting from him. Hinata had been shocked to say at least when she heard about what had happened to Neji. She had been very relieved to hear the heat explanation, for had there been no reason, Hinata would have judged her team mate completely wrong. And that she just didn't do. Hinata felt like embracing her cousin as she looked at Neji's troubled eyes. Even tough Neji was really good at hiding his emotions, Hinata could read him like an open book, as she really was a master of observing from afar.

Neji almost jumped out of his skin as door opened. Inuzuka Tsume walked in with her son right behind her. Hiashi nodded at them pretty coldly. Tsume nodded and sat. Kiba followed her example, whit his eyes upon Neji all the time. Neji felt his eyes upon him, and had to prevent an urge to fidget.

"So, as the truth stands, we cannot keep you two separated. We should decide what to do", Tsume said.

"It's obvious", Hiashi said and they all stared at him surprised, "You two are getting married."

Kiba seemed surprised, but Neji... Neji looked horrified.

"Excuse me?" he asked in wavering voice.

"You say I can not command you, well, guess again. You're a branch family member, no matter how old you are, and as such, you're under my command. You declined from taking this rape case in ninja court, so there are no more choices left. I will not have any bastards running around. You're marrying him and that's it", Hiashi said coldly. Neji felt like fainting. Hiashi-sama was going to make him to marry Kiba?

"Hell, Hiashi, you're still as stuck up as ever", Tsume muttered. Hiashi looked at her coldly.

"I will not have your son causing disgrace to my family..." Hiashi said icily.

"Very well", Neji interrupted. They were all even more surprised now, than they had been from Hiashis demand. Even Hiashi looked surprised.

"I'll marry him, but as I do, I'll become a part of his family, not other way around", Neji said coldly. He couldn't completely cover the look of utter betrayal in his eyes. Hiashis face colored.

"You're a Hyuuga, there is no way one of Hyuuga men is going to become a part of other family. Neji smirked evilly.

"I'll be the one carrying the children, now won't I? So, I'll be the wife in this marriage, as such, I'll be a part of my husbands family", Neji said venomously. Hiashi paled. Neji got up and looked at the head of family coldly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, _uncle_", Neji spat and hurried from room, his hair swaying behind him. Hiashi stared after him in shock. Hinata hurried at her feet and followed her cousin.

She found him in his room, breathing raggedly. Hinata hesitated only a moment before pulling Neji against her chest. For a moment he resisted, before breaking down in sobs. He cried at his family's betrayal, at his fate, at everything that had been piling up for past week, month, year, almost his whole life actually, as he hadn't cried since his father was killed.


	6. Hurt and comfort

AN: okay folks, Hinata will be pretty much OC in this one, well, because I want her to be, but don't worry, she'll be more in

AN: okay folks, Hinata will be pretty much OC in this one, well, because I want her to be, but don't worry, she'll be more in character in later chaps, but not much, you see, I fancy idea of Hinata becaming bolder as she grows older... damn, it rhymed...

Tyra- thank you very much, glad you like it... well, there will be some chaps that are a bit longer, but... I quess that I'm just lazy ass... heh, well, here you go, new chap!

LindyStar - thanks for correcting, though (see? .) I know the difference between the words, I really don't see my own spelling errors... gomen nasai...

natta- kiitos vaan! Päivitän joka maanantai, joo, se on harvoin, muttei voi mitään... oon liian laiska kirjottamaan nopeemmin (plus, mulla on myös elämä, heh) Mun profiilissa on suomen kieleisiä tekstejä jos kiinostaa (ne on kyllä aivan syvältä...)

Okay, and now, to the chap...

6

Kiba stood silently, leaning on wall next to Neji's door. His heart ached as he heard his mate sob brokenly, yet he knew better than to interfere. Neji would be angry and scared, should Kiba see him in such a fragile state. Kiba felt like ripping Hiashis eyes out. How could the man be so cold and cruel? Yesterday he had seemed so worried of his nephew. Had it been an act?

Finally, Hinata came out. Kiba didn't even realize what had happened before he heard, and a moment after felt, a sharp slap. Hinata had tears in her eyes, and she was biting her lip. Kiba stared at her wide eyed, and touched his stinging cheek. Hinata drew a shuddering breath.

"Hurt him ever again, and I swear, as a Hyuuga, as a kunoichi, I'll make you pay", she said quietly, yet threateningly. Kiba stared at her in shock. Was this really Hinata? Sweet, shy Hinata he had grown up with? But then again, Hinata became dangerous as female tiger when her beloved ones were in danger...

"I never meant to hurt him in first place", Kiba muttered. Hinata sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"I know, now go, talk to him", she whispered and walked back in room where Tsume and Hiashi were arguing in lowered voices over the matter of their children's marriage.

Kiba stepped in room, and found Neji sitting on cushions in front of window, combing his hair with his fingers. Neji jumped and turned at noise of door closing. Kiba felt a Nejis sharp panic flow trough him. Actually there was no need for empathetical pond for him to feel his mates fear, as Nejis eyes had widened and smell of fear was sharp and sickening in air. Kiba slowly walked closer to his mate, to his sorrow he saw Neji tense and pull farther away. Kiba stopped and silently looked at his mate. Neji was looking at him warily.

Suddenly Kiba realized that he was able to read Nejis facial expressions hundred presently, where before, he hadn't even seen expression, somehow he doubted that to most, there still weren't expression. He pushed this unessential fact aside. Kneeling on ground he looked at his mate.

"The pond is pulling, can you feel it?" he whispered. Neji quickly turned his face away, yet kept an eye on Kiba in order to watch Kiba's movements. Slowly he nodded. Kiba stood up and walked at Neji. Now the widening in Nejis eyes was evident. As Kiba knelt in front of Neji, Hyuuga backed in corner and started pulling forth his chakra. Kiba halted all his movement. He so didn't want to be hit by Nejis juuken. (is it juuken? feel free to tell me what their techniques names are). Neji too stopped and looked up at Kiba with wild eyes. Kiba used his momentary lapse of concentration and grabbed his wrists. Neji gave a little shout of scare as Kiba yanked him against his chest. Neji fought against him like a mad, his chakra forgotten in his panic.

"Calm down Neji, please, I wont hurt you, I'm not going to do anything..." Kiba murmured. Finally Neji started to tire from struggling.

'It's going to happen again, It's going to happen again, It's going to happen again...' was racing trough Nejis mind. First, Kiba was relieved as Nejis struggles lessened. Then he realized, that Nejis breathing had became nearly inaudible. Kiba turned Nejis head so he could see his face. Nejis eyes were empty and his face was pale, well, paler than usual. Kiba became really worried as Neji didn't seem to hear his voice at all. He turned his mate so that his back was pressed on Kiba's chest. Driven by instinct he bared Nejis mate mark and sucked the scar. Encouraged by Nejis sharp intake of breath, he started to lick and kiss the sensitive flesh.

Sharp pleasure pierced Nejis panic. In no time he found himself moaning and pushing back against his mate for more. Wait a second... mate? God damn it!

Kiba sensed a quick stab of panic as Nejis awareness returned. He wound his arms tighter around Neji as other made a dash for freedom.

"Shh, I wont hurt you, I'm not going to do anything", he whispered. Neji was still weakly struggling.

"Shh, calm down. The pond has been pulling and hurting, because we hadn't had any contact, it's unstable because it's so fresh. Just calm down, I'm not going any farther than this, you're safe. I'll never hurt you again", Kiba whispered against Nejis skin. Finally Neji gave up, empathetical pond between them telling him that Kiba was sincere.

Smiling gently Kiba continued his assault on Nejis mate mark. He felt a painful pull of pond lessen. It had been growing tighter and tighter ever since their mating.

Neji couldn't fight pleasure he felt from having that scar touched. He was afraid, sure, afraid as hell, but...

He could feel the painful knot in his stomach ease up. Was that 'the pull of pond' Kiba had mentioned? Neji felt Kiba's fingers gently move on a side of his face.

"May I kiss you?" dog-nin whispered against Nejis ear. Nejis eyes widened and he tried to pull away from Kiba. Dog-nin strengthened his hold on him.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't force you", Kiba said and placed his chin on Nejis shoulder, hugging Neji tightly yet gently. Finally, as Kiba stopped moving and simply basked in a presence of his mate, Neji was able to relax.

"Nee, Neji", Kiba muttered after moment.

"Hmm?", Neji answered.

"I hope you like dogs", Kiba muttered smirking. Neji almost felt like chuckling.

"I don't dislike them", he whispered. He could feel Kiba's smile against his neck.

"Good, because you'll be living with five of them from now on, well eight if we count my family too", Kiba smirked.

"You should definitely count yourself in", Neji whispered, yet without his normal spite.

Kiba chuckled. He felt so happy and relieved that Neji felt calm and secure enough to joke little, even tough Kiba had him in iron hug. Neji on other hand was surprised that he was able to so calm in his situation, he suspected that it had something to do with the pond.

--

"I'm going to have Neji's Byakugan sealed up completely", Hiashi said. Hinata and Tsume stared at him in horror.

"If he leaves the family, he'll leave his ability with it", Hyuuga lord said coldly. Suddenly, there was sharp crack. Hiashi stared at his daughter in shock.

Hinata placed her stinging hand behind her back. Her nerves really were riled up... But she was so mad.

"How can you be so cruel?", Hinata hissed. Hiashi stared at her in shock. Was this really his meek daughter?

"You're planning to practically blind him!? because of something he had no control over? For standing up for himself? You're despicable! Don't you think he's having hard enough already? How you think Hizashi would have felt knowing how you treat his son? Your nephew?" Hinata hissed in icy tone that caused Hiashi to lean away from his daughter.

"I won't let you. I won't let you hurt him any further", Hinata hissed. Tsume felt like whooping in joy, damn, wasn't this a girl! But she had to step in before things turned ugly.

"How do you traditionally act if Hyuuga is married to another family?" Tsume asked slowly. Hiashi drew a deep breath, highly intimidated by two strong headed women.

"We seal her Byakugan so that her children won't inherit it, but they will still be able to use it ", Hiashi admitted. Tsume nodded.

"Isn't that then how this case should be handled too?" Tsume asked threateningly. Hiashi realized that there was no escaping from these two devil women.

"Yes, that is how it shall be done", he said slowly.

"Good", Tsume said and walked out of Hyuuga house. Hinata followed her little later.

"I-Inuzuka-sama", the shy girl called. Tsume smirked, 'back to meek again I see.'

"Hinata, call me Tsume, we're family now, remember?" she said. Hinata blushed slightly. Tsume waited for a while.

"Yes, was there something you wished to ask?" she helped the blushing Hyuuga heir smiling gently.

"I... I ju-just wanted... I'm... worried a-about... Neji...", Hinata stuttered out. Tsume smiled.

"No need to. Neji is now a part of family to us, and will be treated as such", Tsume said. Hinata didn't really feel as reassure as she would have liked. Neji had been family member in Hyuuga family too, yet... But then again, Inuzuka family was completely different from Hyuuga.


	7. Married

AN: heh, this is a bit embarrasing, you see, I forgot that I'm supposed to update on mondays, so... heh...

I have gotten some awesome rewievs, thank you to all rewievers!

Sanjisuperchef - thank you!

Sun - yeah, Hiashi got just what he was asking for. Go girls go! hehe. Glad you liked it!

Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes!

**NOTE!** there will be **no update next Monday**, for I will be in PARIS! Yeah, take that! I will see PARIS with my own eyes! I can't wait! But, to make it up to you (well, actually just to torture you by giving you a teaser and then making you wait Mwahahaaa!) here is a little teaser from chap 8 (which will be a bit longer than others, to make it up for you...)

**TEASER/SPOILER:**

Kiba felt Neji panic and cursed. This was so fucked. Every time he thought that they had made progress it backfired. He quickly rolled his mate so that Nejis back was against his chest with Kibas tied arm under him. Without any hesitation he placed a kiss on Nejis mark. Then nibble, lick, another kiss. Neji reacted quickly moaning and pushing his body tighter against Kibas chest.

and now, _finally_, to the chap 7!

7

Neji felt humiliated standing next to Kiba, in front of family elders. Hiashi-sama had demanded for marriage ceremony to be held immediately. Inuzuka family members as well as Hyuuga family members, who were currently in Konoha, were called to Hyuuga mansion quickly. To add an insult to injury, they were to be married in Hyuuga chapel, as it was a tradition to perform the ceremony on brides family altar. Neji gritted his teeth and stood still and cold like a stone statue. He felt Kiba's concern trough their bond, but ignored him. Damn bastard, it was Kiba's fault that Neji was being humiliated like this in front of every one.

Nejis head still ached and stung from having a sealing technique performed on his Byakugan. He'd felt relieved to know, that should he have children they wouldn't carry Hyuuga family curse. Call it gift all you like, but from Nejis point of wiev it was a curse. Even more relieved he was from truth, that should he and Kiba have children, they wouldn't be a part of Hyuuga branch family, not slaves like he'd been. Neji had already mournfully decided not to have children, as he wouldn't, couldn't sire another slave for head family. Most wouldn't believe it, but Neji really liked children. He'd been really depressed from thought of never having kids of his own, but now, everything had changed. 'Wait a sec, am I really considering having children with Kiba? Oh, hell...'

Neji was snapped out of his thoughts as Hyuuga family elder started a ritual words about unison of two houses and two persons and all that crap that had nothing to do with this distinct marriage. Neji tuned him out and concentrated on two specific names on black stone boards, where all deceased family members were carved.

'Dad... Mom... What would you have thought of this? Would you be ashamed of me? I miss you so much', he thought sadly.

Kiba flinched as suddenly Nejis aura took a radical turn from resigned to depressed. He glanced at Nejis expressionless face from a corner of his eye. What brought this on? They were both startled as Hyuuga elder cleared his throat.

"Your wrists", he said.

Kiba stretched his left arm hesitantly. Hyuuga elder tied a black ceremonial ribbon around his wrist. Then Neji gave his right arm to Inuzuka elder, who tied Nejis wrist against Kiba's wrist with same ribbon. All this time Neji was completely calm, he had slipped back into his earlier state of emotional coldness.

Inuzuka elder finished the complicated ceremony knot on Nejis wrist. With that, ceremony was complete. Now they weren't allowed to remove the ribbon for any reason. Opening the knots meant canceling the marriage. Elders would undo the ribbon week from now.

--

No feast was held for their marriage. Neji was to move to Inuzukas immediately. Most of his things (there weren't much) had already been moved. It seemed more and more like Hyuuga clan was kicking Neji out. Neji kept his cold and calm mask trough this humiliating and painful day. He had been betrayed, abandoned and kicked out by his clan all in one day. Kiba grew more and more worried, as Nejis cool act couldn't fool him. He felt how hurt Neji really was by all this. As they were about to leave the Hyuuga mansion they were stopped.

"Neji", a cold voice called. Neji stopped at once and tensed. He slowly turned to face young girl behind him.

"Hanabi-sama", he said slowly, forcing some respect into his voice. Hanabi eyed him smiling.

"So, you were finally married away. I must say that I'm surprised that some one would have you", she said smiling sweetly. Neji balled his fists, yet kept them behind his back.

"Yes, Hanabi-sama", he said, trying his hardest not to spite out his words.

"Well, be a good wife to your husband. It wouldn't do for you to dishonor our clan any further by being returned by these beasts", she said sweetly and turned to leave. Only to pump right into her older sister. A sharp slap echoed trough a hall way.

'Is this slap happy imp really the sweet and shy girl I grew up with?' Kiba thought shocked.

"Hanabi, if I ever hear you harass anyone again, I'll make you regret it", Hinata hissed. Hanabi looked at her sister, shocked, holding her red cheek.

"What are you raving about Hinata, it's just a branch family trash", she asked sulking. Hinata seemed just about ready to explode.

"Hanabi, get out of my sight. NOW!" Hinata said, slowly, coldly, causing shivers of tread to Inuzukas as well as to Hanabi. Cocky girl fled out of their sight. Hinata drew few deep breaths.

"Never knew you had it in you, Hinata-sama", Neji said, smirking.

"Call me sama again and I'll slap you too", Hinata said weakly. Neji chuckled.

"Sure, Hinata-sama", he said mockingly. Hinata growled, but there was no real emotion in it. For years now, Neji had been gently teasing her, to get a rice from her. It had worked, Neji really knew how to push her buttons, even though she hadn't even known that she had them. In progress Hinata had grown more self-confident. Sure, she was still shy and quiet most of time, but she didn't allow people to walk all over her (or those she cared of) any more. This chaos with Neji just now had really tested her nerves. Smiling gently Hinata looked at Neji, her very best friend. Then, with no warning she hugged him. After initial shock Neji returned her hug awkwardly.

"I'll come to see you tomorrow ok?" Hinata whispered into Nejis ear. Neji felt a lump in his throat. He nodded and tightened his hold of her slightly, to thank her for caring. Hinata understood his discreet way of communication perfectly and smiled.

"HINATA!"

Cousins broke apart at this. Hinata grimaced.

"That little minx ran right to father", she murmured angrily.

"You're in trouble", Neji said worriedly, "You stood up for branch family mem..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, now, you should go, before he gets here", Hinata said smiling.

"See you Kiba", she said and turned, running to where her name was being called from again, even angrier tone this time.

"We should be going", Neji said quietly and yanked their united wrists gently. Kiba snapped out of his trance and followed Neji. Kiba felt Nejis relief as they stepped out of Hyuuga mansion. Neji turned to give a long look to estate he'd grown up in. He couldn't really feel any longing, if anything, he felt relieved that he wouldn't be forced to return there again.


	8. I'll try

AN: I'm back! Paris was magnificent! I loved it!

thank you all reviewers! sorry, I'm too lazy to answer (not to mention busy) to you right now, but I really appreciate your comments!

NOTE: I warned you that THIS WILL GO TO HIATUS. I have one more chapter for you ready, but then... I have got the hell they call my life sorted, but I still lack the inspiration to write, so... I'm sorry, I'll try and write soon and quick, but I can't promise you anything, the updates will be more sparse than now, but I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I hope you understand and are patient, my life has been hellish for past month and my muse died in progress, I have to get a new one...

8

Neji stood, frozen in fear. He hadn't counted this! He hadn't thought about this at all!

"Neji?" Kiba whispered.

He couldn't… wouldn't!

"Neji, calm down. You need to breathe", Kiba said worriedly. Suddenly he felt a pain explode over his cheek. Much, much stronger pain than what Hinata's slap had caused. Neji had hit him. Hard. Kiba felt blood seeping onto his tongue from between his teeth.

"I'm not sleeping in a same bed with you!" Neji hissed.

'Ahh, well, that explains his sudden change of act", Kiba thought. Neji had been some what calm while exploring his new surroundings. Kiba had showed him a whole estate as well as house. Inuzuka estate did not rival Hyuuga mansion, but Inuzukas too were an old and respected ninja family, and had house inside the village walls, and spacious estate near Konoha. It was this country home, where Inuzukas had sent Kiba and Neji to have their 'tied week'.

Kiba felt worried. He too hadn't thought about the issues that tied wrists brought. Most probably Neji would be even more freaked out once he'd realize that they'd have to shower together also. Thankfully, clothing presented no issue, as they were both wearing one sleeved ceremony robe, that could be taken of even when their wrists were tied.

'Okay, time to be direct.' Kiba thought.

"Neji, you know we'll have to sleep in a same bed, there is no way around it, but you're completely safe with me, I won't do anything you don't wish", he said, and ducked the next blow, directed to his nose this time. Neji tried to land another blow immediately after, but Kiba grabbed his fist and pulled Neji against his chest. He wound his arm around Nejis waist, forcing Neji's tied arm into awkward angle.

Neji stilled, feeling pressure in his shoulder and elbow, knowing that even small movement could be painful. He tried to pull his fist out of Kiba's hand, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable, trapped against another. Kiba held him still until he gave up.

"You keep telling me that I should trust you, and that you won't hurt me, but at the same time, you keep forcing me into submission", Neji whispered in a defeated tone.

"That is because you keep on attacking me. I wont harm you, but I wont let you harm me either", Kiba said softly. Neji growled and yanked to get away. Pain shot up his bent arm and he fell against Kiba's chest with a hiss of pain.

"Don't hurt yourself, it will do no good and I don't wish to see you hurt", Kiba said gently, "Neji, you say I keep forcing your submission, yet your submission is not what I want. I don't care about whole submissive/dominant thing, I wan't us to be equals. Yet, you say you can't trust me because I keep forcing you to stand down, but have I harmed you while I have had you at my mercy?"

"Yes, you have!" Neji spat.

"That doesn't count, I wasn't myself at time", Kiba said strictly.

Neji stood tense and defensive, until finally he released a long sigh and rested his body against Kiba's to ease the pressure on his arm. Kiba smiled gently into Nejis hair.

"I'm not asking you to like this, I'm not asking you to be miraculously able to cope with all this. But I'm asking you to try, I'm asking you to give it a chance, as we have no way out of this, I think we should try and make the situation as comfortable to us as we can", Kiba said.

"And no attacking", He added.

Neji stood silently thinking over Kiba's words. It had only been few days since his life had changed. Had it really been just today he had cried on Hinata? Had it really been today he had sat in front of his window? Had it really been less than week since Kiba had… had violated him?

Neji felt completely burnt out. For a week he had been an emotional wreck. He just didn't have power left to struggle anymore. He just wasn't used to this kind of fight.

Kiba felt another wave of worry as he felt Nejis angst.

"OK", Neji whispered. To say that Kiba was surprised, would be understatement.

"I won't promise that I'll be able to cope, but I'll try", Neji said tiredly.

Kiba turned his restricting hold into a gentle hug. He released Nejis fist and ran his fingers trough Nejis hair. Neji allowed Kiba's caresses, but as Kiba's hand went to his neck he tensed.

"Stop", he said, trying to make it sound like a command, but it sounded more like a plea. Kiba stopped, only then realizing how intimate he'd gotten.

"Alright", He said, honoring his mates request and lifting his hands of off Neji.

"My arm is aching", Neji said quietly. Kiba unwound his arm from around Neji and allowed Neji to stretch his arm.

--

Neji lied awake. Kiba was breathing softly and evenly, so he was sure that dog-nin was asleep. Going to bed had been awkward to say at least. Neji had to admit that Kiba had been very considerate, never staring, or attempting to touch.

They had stripped of their robes, and trousers and put on pajama pants. Kiba hadn't even said anything about it, simply dressed, which Neji had been thankful of. Idea of sleeping next to nearly naked Kiba was too much for him to handle quite yet. Sleeping in a same bed was bad enough. It had been embarrassing to undress and dress with their hands united. Putting on pants can be quite difficult when you have someone else's hand tied to yours. Not to even mention how uncomfortable Neji had felt with Kiba's hand so near his bare skin. Or with his hand so near Kiba's bare skin.

Neji sighed and sifted a little. He had meant what he'd said earlier. He'd try. He'd been struggling a losing battle since 'the night', and was tired of it. He sure wouldn't let Kiba do anything intimate to him, hell no! But he' try to adjust into another's presence. And that was just what Kiba had asked for. To try and accept that they were to live together.

At least something good had come out of this all, as Neji wouldn't be under Hiashi-sama's thumb anymore.

'To be freed from my cage I had to fly into another', he thought bitterly.

Suddenly Neji realized that Kiba's breathing wasn't even anymore. Dog-nin had turned to his side and was looking at him with his brown eyes worried.

"Why are you thinking so dark thoughts so late at night?" Kiba whispered, his voice husky from sleep. Neji turned his head away, hiding his face from other.

"I don't know what you are talking about", he said icily.

"Yes you do, you're so depressed right now, that you woke me from my sleep", Kiba said.

"I apologize", Neji said coldly.

"Don't. I don't want your apology for hurting, I wan't you to feel better", Kiba said softly. Neji tensed, his face still turned away.

'What the fuck was that?' he thought.

"Neji, please, look at me", Kiba requested. Slowly, Neji turned to face Kiba, who smiled at him.

"I won't ask you to tell me what you were thinking about. I'm sure that once you're ready and trust me enough you'll tell me about things that trouble you so much. For now, I just want you to know that I can feel your pain and I want fir it to stop", he said softly. Neji stared at him stunned.

When Neji tried to turn his head away again, Kiba took a hold of his chin and held him gently still.

"You needn't hide from me. You can't", he said.

Neji struggled frantically to get farther from Kiba, suddenly terrified of intimacy of the situation. Instead of getting farther away from other though, he found himself being squeezed tightly against Kiba's chest. Neji released an anguished yell and fought with all vigor he could muster up. Yet, he realized, it was getting him no where.

'Fuck this! I'm older, I'm stronger, I'm more talented!' Neji thought, his fear turning into anger. In his anger, he attempted to draw out his chakra as Kiba continued to hold him down. He couldn't. Neji halted all of his movement so quickly that it took Kiba by surprise.

"Why can't I draw my chakra?" he asked. Kiba looked at him, stunned. Then he felt a high spike of panic that went trough Neji, and it snapped him out of his stupor like a bucket full of cold water.

"Why can't I draw my chakra?!" Neji nearly yelled, his voice climbing nearly an octave.

"It's the bond", Kiba said, trying to calm his mate, "If I tried to draw my chakra to use it against you, I wouldn't be able either."

"You have tried?" Neji asked, sounding a bit hysterical.

"Well, yes, you're a hell of difficult to hold still. I tried to draw my chakra earlier today, when you fought against my hold, so I could keep you still easier. I couldn't. I asked my mom about it, and she said that it's normal. We're not able to use our chakras against each other", Kiba explained. Nejis eyes widened as he listened.

'I wont be able to draw my chakra? When it comes down into physical strength, his one hell of stronger than me. Oh shit. Oh shit...He tried to use his chakra to be able to hold me down?!' he thought, panicking.

Kiba felt Neji panic and cursed. This was so fucked. Every time he thought that they had made progress it backfired. He quickly rolled his mate so that Nejis back was against his chest with Kiba's tied arm under him. Without any hesitation he placed a kiss on Nejis mark. Then nibble, lick another kiss. Neji reacted quickly, moaning and pushing his body tighter against Kiba's chest.

This time though, Kiba didn't get lost in bliss. He felt too worried to. These sudden panic attacks of Nejis weren't normal. Sure, it was normal for him to be afraid of Kiba after what had happened, but a strong, self-confident jounin going into utter panic? It just didn't happen. Kiba was becoming more and more sure that there was more wrong with Neji than just what had happened during last week. He promised to himself and Neji then and there that he would find out what it was.

Kiba kept very gently lavishing tender attention to Nejis mate mark and skin around it, until he felt his mate relax completely and slowly be lulled asleep. Only when he was sure that Neji was deep asleep he lied down behind Neji and hugging Neji against his chest slowly fell asleep.

'This is going to be one hell of harder than I thought it would", he thought, before falling asleep himself.


	9. New instincts

AN: ok, so, I have a bit of chap 10 written, so I suppose that maybe, just maybe, I'll have it ready for you before next Monday, but I make no promises...

Pam: Thank you, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting.

and for all those who left signed comments: I'm not sure whether or not I answered all of them, but I'm really thankful for all the feedback I got, thank you and gomen if I forgot to answer someone!

9

Neji woke up, feeling restrained. There was an arm around him and a leg thrown over his legs. Neji tried to pull away, but a clingy person nestled against his back tightened their hold.

"Kiba, let go of me", Neji growled, but without spite.

"No, there is no hurry to get up. You're warm and smell good", Kiba whispered hoarsely and nuzzled his face deeper into Nejis neck, taking a full advantage of his mates surprisingly serene aura.

"I'm not your teddy bear, now let me go", Neji demanded half heartedly.

"Noooo", Kiba said laughing and tightened his hold on Neji. "Lets sleep in."

"I don't want to sleep in", Neji said and distangled himself from Kiba with some difficulty. When he got up he realized a problem he hadn't thought about. He was literally attached to Kiba who had no intention of getting up.

"Kiba", Neji growled and pulled his wrist. Kiba just chuckled and yanked him back into bed. Neji found himself back in position he had woken up in.

"Let's sleep in", Kiba whispered huskily and nuzzled into his neck. Neji opened his mouth to protest, but Kiba calmly shoved two fingers into his mouth, pushing his tongue down so he couldn't speak. Neji was stunned into utter silence.

"Oh good, you know silence is a form of consent", Kiba said happily, removed his fingers from Nejis mouth and made an attempt to sleep. His plans were ruined by Neji hitting him on head with pillow.

"Idiot!" Neji hissed and whacked dodging and laughing Kiba again. Kiba was delighted. His mate was relaxed and playful. Neji was showing him a side of himself that no one knew existed. Kiba dodged few more hits before gripping Neji's weapon and yanking it from Neji's grasp.

"Okay okay, you have efficiently awakened me. Let's get up", Kiba said chuckling. Neji gave him a playful glare and got up.

--

Soon they were faced with an extremely awkward problem. Using the toilet.

"Kiba I swear I'll kill you if you move even an inch", Neji growled, more humiliated than

ever.

--

Kiba sighed and dodged Neji's fist. It seemed that when Neji felt afraid and cornered he attacked.

'Like an animal', Kiba thought. He once again forced Neji against his chest.

"Neji please, didn't we talk about this yesterday. When there is a problem we'll talk about it, no attacking", he tried. Neji didn't react to his words at all.

"Neji, stop", he said firmly. Nejis trashing stopped out of all sudden. Kiba saw a panic in Neji's eyes as he struggled to move.

'Oh shit, now I've done it', Kiba thought depressedly. He felt Neji's utter terror wash trough him, as he tried to move his suddenly uncooperative muscles. Kiba lessened his hold, so it was more like a hug than a restrain.

"It's okay, you can move now", Kiba said gently. Neji felt his muscles work again. He showed his body backwards to get away from Kiba, who let him.

"What in the name of hell was that!?" he demanded trembling. Kiba sighed again.

'Here we go, this will do no good...'

"You can't disobey a direct order from me", he said. Neji's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked weakly. Surely he had misheard.

"You can't disobey a direct command from me, the bond wont let you", Kiba said gently.

'Someone, please kill me, now', Neji thought horrified.

"You fucker", Neji hissed, suddenly feeling more humiliated and furious than afraid.

"If you fucking dare to use that against me ever again I'll fucking rip your eyes out!" he hissed.

"Are you hinting that I would take and advantage of this to harm you?", Kiba growled, becoming unreasonably angered by Nejis words and emotions of anger and defiance coming from Neji.

"Yes! I'm 'hinting' that you sure as hell would take an advantage of me!" Neji spat.

"Just what kind of person do you take me for??" Kiba growled.

"That kind of BEAST whom RAPED ME when I was helpless!" Neji spat. Kiba felt his anger gush trough his veins. Rationally he understood that it was his dominant mate side reacting to his mates actions. He felt an over powering need to subdue his submissive. As long as Neji fought him out of fear it was okay, but there was no fear in Neji right now, just rage and defiance.

"You know what, we're going to take that damn shower and we're going to take it now", Kiba growled, referring to subject which had started the whole ordeal. Neji startled by sudden announcement.

"Wha-?!"

"Shut up", Kiba spat, and Neji found himself unable to make a sound. His rage had started to vanish, and now, a slight fear was creeping to its place.

"Come", Kiba commanded, yanking Neji to follow him by their united wrists. To Neji's horror, Kiba walked straight into bathroom. Ignoring the searing panic he felt coming from Neji, Kiba stripped them both naked. Neji tried to fight him, but was stopped by simple command to keep still. Kiba tugged Neji into shower with him and allowed pleasantly warm water to soak them both. Then he proceed into washing them both up, as Neji was still under his command not to move.

Neji would have trembled and whimpered in terror, had he been able to. Rendered completely helpless, naked, in Kiba's mercy, he felt like he would die out of sheer fear.

Kiba of course felt Nejis fear and slowly it was starting to calm his ranging instincts. He slowed his movements and leaned down to Nejis ear.

"Calm down Neji. I'm not hurting you, am I? Calm down, you're safe with me. Shh..." he whispered into Nejis ear.

Kiba had to fight himself no to grope his mate. Wet, helpless and at Kibas mercy, Neji was almost too sexy to ignore. Yet, Kiba knew, that should he take an advantage of situation, it would ruin everything, he would lose Nejis trust forever. So, Kiba simply washed them both up, keeping his touch restricted to necessary and was soon finished.

Kiba stepped out of shower taking Neji with him and toweled both of them dry. He then wrapped Neji into a towel and sighed rubbing his temples, regardless to the fact that Nejis arm moved with his.

"You may move now", he said and prepared for the hit he was sure would come.

After a bit Kiba became worried as Neji didn't move at all.

"Neji?" he asked worriedly looking up. Nejis eyes were hazy and it seemed that he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings.

"Neji?" Kiba called again. This time Neji reacted. Hyuuga, well, Inuzuka now actually, shivered, wrapped his free arm around himself and turned his head away.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked quietly. He felt so empty and tired. At firs he had been terrified, but now he simply felt resigned and helpless, yet calm somehow, as if he simply were too tired to feel anything else.

Kiba couldn't tear his eyes away from his mate. Neji had been thoroughly subdued, that much was clear, and Kiba didn't like it one bit. Without thinking, he drew Neji into his arms and hugged him gently close to his chest. His mate didn't object, but stood in his arms obediently. Neji rested his forehead on Kibas shoulder.

"It was... It was the bond and the instincts we have gained. You fought me, my instincts as a dominant kicked in", Kiba said, gently combing his fingers trough Nejis hair. Neji nodded slowly without moving his head from Kibas shoulder.

"Please, don't do that again Neji, next time might not go so smoothly, I might hurt you, and I really don't want to. If there is a problem, talk to me, don't attack or shout", Kiba pleaded. Neji nodded slowly again, his eyes still dull. Kiba sighed and brushed his fingers trough Nejis hair. He gently pulled Nejis head from his shoulder.

"Are you hungry? We still haven't eaten breakfast", Kiba asked. Finally Nejis eyes focused on him and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, now that you mentioned it, I'm really hungry", Neji said quietly. Kiba smiled and distangled from his mate.

"Then lets go eat something, I'm starving."


	10. Revelations

AN: I'm sorry folks... I know it's extremely short and that it's late, but I still don't feel like writing, so I can't guarantee you an update next monday... I'm having problems about what should happen during their tied-week, **you may give me ideas!** I'd love to know what you think, it might even give me some inspiration... I know that you're probably like "shut your mouth bitch and write, we're not interested about your personal life!" but really, I lost all my inspiration during this spring, which has been hellish. Sorry.

Pam & Tyra - tank you, I pretty much like the morning scene myself

Anonymous - well, thank you, your comment was one of many that inspired me into forcing this chapter out

10

Hinata was walking slowly towards Inuzukas country house. She was still thinking about the conversation she had had with Inuzuka Tsume before the noon.

--

Hinata knocked to Inuzukas door.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin'", became an husky and irritable answer after Hinata had knocked few times. The door was opened by Tsume, who looked a mess and was sporting obvious hang over.

"Hinata?" she asked surprised.

"Hello Inuzuka-sama..."

"Tsume, my name is Tsume, use it girl", dog-nin growled, her patience near zero. Her head was aching like a bitch and her stomach threatened to spill it's contents.

"Ts-Tsume... I'm here to meet Neji", Hinata stuttered. Tsume sighed and rubbed her aching head.

"They aren't here", she said.

"Oh..."

"But come in anyway, I wanna talk with you" Tsume said, grabbing Hinata and yanking startled girl inside.

Hinata sat awkwardly at kitchen table while Tsume made tea. Hinata looked around her and smiled a bit.

'This place is nearly as big as Hyuuga mansion, but much much more homely', she thought.

Tsume sat across from Hinata and offered her tea which Hinata took thanking dog-nin softly. Tsume swallowed a handful of painkillers, much to Hinatas horror. Dog-nin chuckled as she noticed Hyuugas look.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm nearly immune to painkillers, this won't kill me", Tsume said.

"Is it a dog-nin thing?" Hinata asked, curious. Tsume didn't chuckle, which Hinata noticed.

"Kinda. After my mate died I survived by keeping myself in a painkiller drugged stupor. I ate so much of them that I became nearly immune. Kiba is completely immune for them, for I were pregnant with him when my mate died. I know, it was an irresponsible thing to do, but I weren't really thinking then. All I knew and thought about was that my mate was dead, and that should I die, my pup would die too", Tsume told, staring intently at the table top. Hinata felt horrible for Tsume.

"Is that how deep it goes?" Hinata whispered. Tsume looked at her questioningly. "The mate bond, is that how strong it is?" Hinata clarified after realizing that she had actually said it out aloud. Tsume nodded solemnly.

"Yes, that is how deep it is, without one another they can't survive, and even if they in some unseemly way do, it will be ten times worse than dying. You understand now, that you needn't worry for you cousin? From now on, he's just as precious to me as my pup", Tsume said slowly, with a grave air. Hinata nodded slowly, relieved beyond belief, yet, at the same time she felt anxious. She hadn't fully understood earlier how strong the bond was and the dangers it brought.

"Hinata", Tsume said. Hinata looked up at her, startled out of her thoughts.

"Please, tell me about Neji", Tsume requested. Hinata looked at her perplexed.

"You see, I'm worried. I told you what a horrifyingly strong thing the bond is. And now my pup is mated to a youngster I don't really know at all, so..." Tsume explained, sounding a bit awkward.

Hinata smiled.

"What do you want to know?"

--

Hinata smiled as she walked. She had talked with Inuzuka for hours, and now it was already afternoon. Tsume had wanted to know anything and everything Hinata could tell her about Neji. In the end, Hinata had ended up telling Tsume numerous stories about their childhood. Tsume had listened intently and laughed her ass off few times. One time though, Hinatas story telling had been interrupted by Tsumes sudden, sharp words.

--

"What? He hit him and no one reacted?" Tsume had asked sounding angry and horrified. Hinata blushed a bit and cleared her throat.

"Well... you see... it's not as if something like that is uncommon in Hyuuga clan. Head family members are allowed to what ever they wish with branch family members", Hinata explained, ashamed of what her clan really was, a bunch of bullies.

"But to a grown man to hit a child..." Tsume muttered, her eyes wide.

"I don't know why, but it always seemed to me that Grandpa didn't like Neji at all..." Hinata said quietly. Actually, when she thought about it, it wasn't that Grandpa Hien had seemed to hate Neji, he just had seemed to take every possible situation to abuse Neji, both physically and verbally. To Hinata, it seemed like Grandpa detested Neji. Not that she understood why. Then again, Grandpa had never liked Hinata either. For his three grandchildren, he only seemed to like Hanabi.

--

Hinata sighed and shook her head. Her clan was so messed up.


	11. Calm and content

AN: I had a rotten day and I just had to write something sappy... Thank you for all who gave me tips! I have gotten inspired again, so oncoming updates might actually appear every Monday! So again sorry for the sappiness, I just wrote it because I felt like crying and had to brighten myself up... Ofcourse things aren't going to stay this serene for long... evil chuckle

Tyra - thanks for tip! I think it's still too early, but I hope that you like what I wrote instead...

sona - I'm trying, I'm trying, please don't kill me! I hope that you like this chap. (It's a bit longer than the last one)

KibaXNeji - I'm not going to stop writing, so please don't cry

11

Slight wind was lovingly brushing over his hair and gently caressing his face and body. Neji gazed up at the sky and sighed softly. He hadn't felt this tranquil since... a very long time ago. After the morning incident, his resigned calmness had slowly turned into something else. He didn't feel hopeless or depressed, right now he felt simply at peace, content, calm and serene. He knew that most probably his feelings of calm weren't "real", but caused by the bond. But really, after the madness he'd struggled trough during past week, this was very welcome break.

He wasn't even disturbed by the truth that Kiba was gently caressing his palm with his finger tips.

Neji smiled a bit, remembering his cousins visit.

They had just finished eating breakfast as Hinata had arrived. At first, she had been really worried, then gradually, she had relaxed, seeing how calm Neji seemed. Then suddenly, alarms had gone off in her head. Neji was _never_ calm! But no matter how she looked at the situation, Neji seemed unharmed, so in the end, she had accepted Neji's weird act.

They had spend some time together and finally ended up out here, lying on the grass. Hinata had stayed with them for a long while, conversing with Neji with a hushed voice. Kiba had attempted to give the cousins some privacy, and moved as far as their tied arms would allow and then simply fallen asleep.

Now though, Kiba was awake and taking a huge pleasure from the truth that Neji was allowing his caress.

Kiba would very much have liked to stay like that forever, but sun was setting and it was getting chilly.

"Come Neji, let's get inside", he said, standing up. He couldn't straighten his back as his mate just shook his head slightly and refused to move. Kiba lifted his eyebrow.

"Aren't you freezing?" dog-nin asked. Again, he simply got that gentle shake of head. Kiba sighed.

"Darn, I don't have any pillows", he sighed. This earned him the most beautiful sound of the world. Neji laughed. Sure, it was hardly more than few chuckles, and nearly inaudible, but it was a laugh, amused, sweet and gentle, not sneering or cruel like those chuckles he'd heard Neji give earlier in their lives.

Kiba felt his heart melt into warm goo. He sat back down next to Neji, who lifted himself to his elbows to get a better wiev to the setting sun.

Kiba however wasn't interested about the sun. He couldn't tear his eyes away from his mate.

'His so beautiful', kept running inside his head and he ached to hold his beauty-of-a-husband in his arms.

'It would be okay, wouldn't it? After all, he allowed my caress earlier...'

Dog-nin gathered his courage and gently took a hold of Neji's upper arm with his free hand. He got a surprised look from the white eyes. Swallowing slightly Kiba pulled Neji to sit up more and positioned himself behind the slighter form, then he carefully drew his mate backwards until Nejis back was pulled against his chest.

Kiba felt relieved that Neji hadn't tried to fight him, but his mate had grown very tense and the look that Neji was giving him over his shoulder was pretty wild, a breath away from panicky. Kiba gave him a smirk.

"If you insist that we stay out here in this icy temperature then you are going to keep me warm", he said in a teasing note nuzzling closer to Neji and adjusting their tied arms more comfortably around Nejis waist. To his joy, Neji snorted and relaxed in his embrace.

For a while they simply stayed like that. To Kiba it was like a paradise. His cheek was resting against Neji's head and his nose was near Neji's ear. Breathing in Neji's scent was like inhaling intoxicating incense. Thankfully he didn't get hard on, if he had it would sure have shattered the spell.

Kiba was no fool. He knew that Neji's calmness was due to the morning incident. This was one of the things his mother had told him after they left Hokage tower. As she couldn't tell him too many facts, she had told him about her and her mates bond and how it had affected them. This was one of those things. After the dominant one subdued their submissive, the submissives body released calming hormones, de-adrenalines, to help the submissive over the shock. So, practically, right now Neji was doped up in his own hormones.

Kiba slightly nuzzled his nose into Nejis silk like hair. After a bit of hesitation, he brought his free hand up and gently ran it trough Nejis hair. Encouraged when Neji sighed and relaxed deeper into his arms he started to pet his hair and massage his scalp gently.

Neji was in heaven. No one had ever touched his hair. Well, actually yes, many had touched his hair, but never like this. It had always been either professional or painful, never pleasurable. He felt his cheeks heat up as a little moan of gratification escaped his mouth.

Kiba nearly lost it as he heard his mates moan. His fingers twitched as he fought down his urge to molest his mate. Thankfully Neji kept silent after that and Kiba continued stroking the dark mane. He itched to taste his mate and after a moment of gathering his confidence he flicked Nejis hair over his shoulder (Neji had left it unbound today), and slightly kissed the side of the pale neck.

Neji flinched violently and lifted his shoulder to shield his neck from anymore attacks. Kiba smiled sadly and pulled away from his mates neck. After he again rested his cheek against Nejis head and resumed his petting Neji slowly relaxed and allowed his shoulder to lower.

Breathing deeply in Kiba basked in his mates scent and for the first time during their little snuggling gave a look for the setting sun.

--

Hanabi's eyes widened. This was just too juicy to be true! So that was what this whole sudden-and-unexpected marriage was all about!

"Do you now understand why I had to disgrace our family so?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I understand. You could have told me about this earlier. I must say though that you should have forced that little brat to take this to the court, now we lost him, and you know hos useful he was", Hien answered.

"I know father, but I never believed that he would pull such a stunt. I believed that we'd have that dog right under our thumbs", Hiashi growled.

"Well, it's too late to ponder about this now. I for one am tired, I'm going to the bed", Hien said.

Hanabi quickly fled to her room, holding back her nasty giggles. When she finally got to her room she fell onto her bed snickering. This was just too good!


	12. Back to world

AN: well, I really don't have anything to say, so just go ahead and read... oh, btw, OMG! I have got more that one hundred reviews!! Awesome!

Tyra - here I'm with another update! And yeah, I re-read the previous chap, Hanabi really seem like maniac with all of her snickering...

trombonista - I know it's probably useless to write this as you most probably won't read this anyway, but i will anyway because you pissed me off! Firstly, I wonder, did you read the summary at all? There were all appropriate warnings in there, so don't come biting my head off because you found the rape repulsive or Kiba's heat appalling, it is not my fault that you cannot read! Secondly, this is fanfiction, **_fan-fiction_**, meaning that I can change their personalities as much as I want! I despise people like you. People like you are exactly the reason why so many are too afraid to publish their writings. Your comment had nothing to do criticism (which is what reviewing system is for anyway!), you were simply attempting to squash my writing. **And no, I won't stop writing just because you asked me to!** Now run off to play with other people that are as narrow minded as you. Shoo!

sona- thank you, here is a new update, and no they won't work things out too quickly, it would ruin my story.

And now, to the new chap...

12

Neji turned his wrist so that Inuzuka elder would have easier access to the knot that had tightened into stone-like ball.

A week. They had spent a week together. Mostly it had been quite uneventful. They had spent their time resting, eating and training, which had been tricky as they had to adapt to the each others movements.

Aside from the cuddling they'd done in their first day Neji had rejected most of Kiba's cautious attempts of affection. Though he didn't admit it, Neji was very thankful that Kiba never pressed the issue. The bond hadn't caused them problems, but it was most possibly because they had to spend 24 hours in a day together.

'Yeah, 24 hours per day'. Neji thought and almost shuddered. They sure had faced some awkward situations, some of them humiliating. Neji had to fight down his blush as he recalled his moment of awkwardness.

He had woken up in the middle of night. At first, he hadn't known what roused him, but then he had heard a moan from his side. He had been just about to look at Kiba to see what was wrong, when his mind had suddenly kicked in. _He could feel Kiba's arousal trough their link! _For a moment he had lied there, completely frozen. Then he had felt a panic to rise it's head. Kiba hadn't reacted to him at all, he hadn't even seemed to notice that Neji was awake, which really hadn't been too surprising, considering the... situation.

Neji had kept very still and quiet, untill finally, Kiba had come, moaning Neji's name. Not long after that dog-nin had fallen asleep.

Neji on the other hand hadn't been able to sleep for a longest of whiles. At first he had felt panicky, but then finally his brain had decided to start to function again, and he had realized something. Kiba had clearly been... in need. So much so, that he had done it himself, _right there_, next to Neji. But dog-nin hadn't touched him, hadn't tried anything. Neji's eyes widened by the impact of this knowledge. He had turned his head to look at Kiba's sleeping face. His mind in turmoil, he had finally fallen into exhausted sleep.

Neji lowered his face a bit to hide his eyes from the Inuzukas. His view of Kiba had changed a great bit because of that night. He didn't feel so threatened by dog-nin anymore.

Kiba was happy. Neji didn't flinch from him anymore. And luckily he had quickly learned to recognize Neji's "limit" as he liked to call it. Depending on what kind of a mood Neji was in, he allowed different kinds of shows of affection. Or to put it more bluntly, it depended on Neji's mood how quickly he panicked. Even if Neji hadn't allowed anymore cuddling or similar activities, Kiba had learned to appreciate little things. Like, how close did Neji allow him to sleep, whether or not he was allowed to touch those long silky hairs et cetera.

Driven by desperation under Neji's silent and withdrawn demeanor, Kiba had on their third day together challenged Neji to play a variation of Truth or Dare. Neji, unable to ditch a challenge, had accepted. The rules were simple. They would ask questions, one at time, and if question was too awkward, one could request for dare. After given one, they were allowed to decide whether to do the dare, or to answer the question. The best part was, that thanks to bond, they couldn't lie.

Questions had started innocently enough. When is your birthday? What is your favorite/least favorite food? And so on. But soon, the questions had taken more personal turn, more intrusive in Neji's opinion. Kiba ha been taken aback by sudden floods of panic or anguish he had felt coming from Neji every now and then, yet none of those feelings had been readable on Neji's face. Well, not untill he had hit the nerve...

--

Kiba sat comfortably on the couch, pondering Neji's latest question.

"I don't really know when or how we gained our doggish characterizes. There are no records of that, nor do we know about any Inuzukas who aren't or weren't dog-nins, well ofcourse besides those who have been married into family, like my father", he said. Neji just nodded accepting this not quite an answer.

"My turn. Do you like any of your relatives?" Kiba asked. Neji's head snapped around and Kiba received suspicious look from his mate.

"Yes, I like Hinata-sama. How did your father die?" Neji said. Kiba lifted his brow at his mates quick and clipped tone. Bingo.

"He died on mission, he was jounin level ninja and it was an s-rank mission and something went wrong, you can imagine rest. Do you have any other relative that you like, besides Hinata?", Kiba had hardly said that, when he felt like he was being smothered. The pain he was feeling wasn't his but Neji's. Kiba had been horrified by the change he saw in Neji. His mate had seemed so small and fragile for a fragment of second. A face had flashed in Kiba's mind and with it had come dozens of emotions, clearest ones being pain, humiliation, helplessness, fear, anguish and hatred.

Kiba had actually recognized that face. He'd seen it during their wedding ceremony. The Hyuuga elder, the old lord of Hyuuga family, Neji's and Hinata's grandfather, Hien.

Kiba was highly disturbed by the incident. Why on earth did Neji feel like that about his grandfather? Kiba was positive that this was serious. He didn't ask though, knowing that Neji wouldn't tell, and unwilling to force the truth out of his mate he had allowed the matter to drop and accepted the cold and composed "No, I don't like any of them." Neji had given him.

Kiba didn't tell Neji that their empathetical bond had flickered to the side of telepathy for a second. Neji would just have freaked out. Telling would just lead to trouble, so Neji didn't need to know, right?

--

Kiba had to keep himself from sighing as his grandfather struggled with Neji's knot. Neji had been cold and withdrawn for the rest of that evening. And even when they had went to sleep, Neji had kept his distance.

Kiba had known for a long time that Hyuuga family was fucked up, but this was worse than he had ever thought.

Finally Neji's knot opened and pale eyed young man drew his arm back to massage his wrist. Kiba had already been released earlier.

Kiba looked at his mate.

'I will find out what you're hiding from me, you just wait...'

He'd have to have a little chat with Hinata.


	13. Confrontation

AN: I'm sorry that this is late, but I have all these exams piling up and collapsing on me, so I really don't have time to write eventough my muse keeps poking me with needles (bitch!). Well, read and keep reviewing to keep me motivated! This chap has not been spell checked as I'm not using my own computer... Sorry...

chibigirlflower - yeah, it's helpfull. Well, you see, eventough I don't have time my muse is a bitch and makes me write trough night when she's in mood...

Tyra - Thank you, hope you like the chap

sona - was this soon enough?

Envyelrics - you will have to wait if you want lemons, but thare is some snuggling in this one

chibigirlflower - thank you. Well I don't really care what some narrowminded arses have to say, so flamers really don't bother me. I just feel sorry for those who feel hurt after getting such a review to their story. And I'll tell you what, I actually enjoy letting the flamers taste their own medicine with my replies to their reviews...

13

Neji sighed in bliss and sank deeper into bathtub. This was heaven! Hot water, silence and solitude. Heaven.

He moved his hands around under the water, enjoying the whirls of water it caused. He had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Inuzukas residence that they called humbly a village house, was actually a mansion. Only slightly smaller than Hyuuga mansion and a whole lot of more homely.

It wasn't that he would have objected to living in somewhere more average, but he liked to have space around him. Not to mention luxuries like bath. Yeah, he knew it, he was spoiled.

There was one definite pro on Inuzukas house when compared with Hyuugas (besides the people inhabiting it). Inuzukas had a garden. It wasn't big or anything, just few big trees and a little pond with lush grass around them. Neji already knew that this little garden would become a place where he'd spend a lot of time.

Neji suddenly noticed that his fingers had turned all wrinkled and forced himself out of his bath.

Remembering Inuz-... Tsume (woman had threatened him with haircut if he didn't use her first name) had told him that Hinata was coming for a visit, so he guickly dried himself and went to get his clothes.

Neji walked trough a house, until he found the Inuzukas in a diningroom. He had barely set his foot inside as he froze. Tsume was standing with her fists on her hips, in a very sinister stance and staring daggers at her daughter who was sitting by the table with her head resting on her arms.

"Where in hell have you been?!" Tsume growled. Now that Neji thought about it, he hadn't seen or heared any mention about Kiba's sister after they had returned in morning.

"I've been out", Hana muttered.

"Out? OUT?! Is that all you have got to say?! You have been gone for three days in only god knows where and I have worried my head off! And all you have to say is that you have been out?! You selfish little... Don't think that I can't tell wath you have been doing! You stink of males! And just about dozen different ones! Hana! Why?!" Tsume's voice had steadily grown in volume.

Neji had slowly backed himself to the wall. Kiba, who uptill now had been listening to his mother and sister clash, flinched as he felt Neji's dread. Kiba could have slapped himself, ofcourse Neji would fear family fights, he knew enough of Hyuuga family to know that with them fights didn't end prettily. Kiba got up and took his mate by arm.

"Why?! WHY?! Because I'm going into fucking heat! That's why!", they heared Hana to scream back to Tsume before Kiba closed the door and led Neji into garden.

"Let's give them some time to vent their feelings. They will scream at each other until they're exhausted and then everything will be okay again. Mom isn't really angry with Hana, she understands, it is just that she has been worried", Kiba said smiling at Neji, who was attempting to get his feelings under control. Neji nodded, feeling extremely stupid knowing that Kiba had felt his panic.

"Come", Kiba said, pulling Neji gently by wrist untill his mate sat down next to him. Out of sudden whim Neji leaned a little bit forward and dipped his fingertips into pond. As he pulled back and meant to shake his hand to dry it his wrist was grabbed by gentle hand. Neji flinched a bit and looked to his side, to Kiba who was gently pulling his hand closer. Neji allowed this and his eyes widened as Kiba carefully kissed his palm.

Kiba looked at him, smiling a bit and pulled his wrist, until Neji had to lean forward. Then he yanked sharply so Neji landed right into his lap. Neji felt a slight flutter on fear, but nothing overwhelming. His face rested against Kibas shoulder and he felt Kibas hand to make it's way into his hair. Neji sighed contently as Kiba caressed his hair.

Kiba felt over joyed. It had been nearly a week since their last real caresses. He brushed away dark hairs that were covering Neji's temple. He carefully laid a little kiss onto Neji's temple, right bellow his foreheadband (whatever...). Neji tensed a bit, but didn't object. Encouraged by this, Kiba nuzzled Neji's ear and landed another kiss behind it. He could tell that Neji couldn't handle more today, so he pulled back and placed one last kiss on top of Neji's head. After that, he simply sat, hugging his mate and enjoying the closeness.

Neji rested against Kiba's chest, he wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed beeing held. When Kiba had kissed him, he hadn't really been afraid, just wary.

"My, isn't this cozy."

Neji jumped away him violently and his head spun around to see Hanabi standing in a doorway. A bit behind her was Hinata, who looked apologetic. Neji stood up and Kiba felt him withdraw from him emotionally as Neji's mental defences came up in a flash. Kiba had noticed this, very-shinobi-like-yet-concerning-when-committed-around-family course of action in which Neji became cold and distant while his emotions were sheltered behind his mental walls, many times.

"Hanabi-sama", Neji said blankly.

"No reason to be so stiff, Neji. After all, I came here to visit you", Hanabi said with a mock sweetness.

--

"Hinata, why is that little bitch here?" Kiba asked his friend as they finally managed to escape out to talk.

Good manners had forced Tsume to invite Hyuuga girls to meal that was cooking. The meal had been hell. Hanabi had very sharp tongue and was able to use it without anyone other than her victim noticing. Unsurprisingly her victim was Neji.

Kiba had every now and then felt slight brushes of Neji's hurt when Hanabi managed to stab into particulary sensitive spot.

"I-I'm sorry Kiba. She noticed me when I tried to sneek out and demanded to be taken along. I told her I wouldn't, but then our father appeared and Hanabi wailed to him how I wouldn't take her with me anywhere... so... I'm really sorry", Hinata explained with her head lowered.

Kiba sighed. Okay, time to take the bull by the horns!

"Hinata, tell me about your grandfather", Kiba asked after a while. Hinata looked up, startled.

"What about him?" she asked with her eyes wide.

"What kind of a person is he?" Kiba asked.

"Granpa... well... he's not too nice person, actually, he's not nice at all. He only seems to like Hanabi, myself and Neji he seems to detest", Hinata said. Kiba could have jumped in joy. Finally progres!

"Hinata, has he ever done anything to Neji?" Kiba asked without trying to be discreet. He knew that Hinata was sharp and would figure out why he was asking his questions anyway. It didn't matter if Hinata found out, because Kiba knew that she was trust worthy.

Hinata looked at him carefully, making her conclusions.

"Well, he has used Neji's seal against him, but so has my father. He has also slapped Neji up on many occasions, but that's nothing out of ordinary in Hyuuga family either", Hinata said.

"Has he done anything else?" Kiba asked, starting to feel his former joy disappear. Damn this was a dead end.

"Not that I know of. Doesn't mean he hasn't, at least he's had numerous opportunitys. Kiba, if you find something out, you will tell me, wont you?" Hinata asked. Kiba looked at her smiling weakly and Hinata understood his message completely, if he could he would, but he wouldn't break Neji's trust.

--

Neji held in his sigh as Hanabi entered his and Kiba's bedroom without his consent. Neji kept his back turned to the girl and kept on brushing his hair. Momentarily he wished that Kiba would come back soon, so he wouldn't have to endure Hanabi for long as the little bitch was much more careful when around Inuzukas. He quicly banished that thought. He didn't need anyone to stand up for him, damn it.

"Real little slut you are, aren't you Neji?" Hanabi asked with low voice.

Startled Neji spun around.

"What?" he asked, thunderstruck.

"He raped you, remember? Yet, all he has to to is to stroke your head and you purr like a kitten. Repulsive. I really thought that you had more pride than that. Have you already spread your legs to him? Let him fuck you like a bitch that you are?" Hanabi asked with a glint in her eyes.

Neji had trouble breathing. His mind felt like it was going to shut down.

"Remember Neji, though it is unbeliavable, you're a Hyuuga and you ought to keep from disgracing our family anyfurther", Hanabi said coldly and left the room, barely holdin in her snickers. Damn but had Neji's face been worth of seeing!


	14. More confrontations

AN: I know it's short and I know it's way over due. I won't apologize, but I will explain myself. Remember those exams I mentioned in the beginning on last chap? Well, they were over in the end of May, which meant the beginning of summer hols. Now, to me, summer hols ain't about beach and party, but work, work and more work, for believe or not, I need money to live. I work from 6-14 at one place and from 15-21 at another, six days a week. So, I really have lacked time to write, as well as energy and inspiration. I have next chapter planned out, but you shouldn't expect to see it for another month. When my school starts again, I shall have more free time and I shall write, and answer all of your reviews, for right now, I'm far too exhausted.

14

Suddenly Kiba flinched.

"Kiba?" Hinata asked worried.

Kiba couldn't answer. Emotional feedback that he was getting from Neji was suffocating him. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"I... I'm sorry Hinata, but I have to go, now", Kiba stammered jumped up. He hurried towards his room, never hearing Hinata yelling his name after him. As he was running up the stairs he saw Hanabi coming down. Suddenly with a stark clear knowledge of whom was to blame of his mates emotional distress, he felt white hot rage engulf his mind. He grabbed Hanabis shirt and threw the girl against the wall.

"What did you do?!" he growled, unaware that his canines were lengthening, his tooth were getting sharper and his eyes got a slight golden flickers in them. Beast in him was getting ready to rip apart this foul creature that had hurt his mate.

"I suggest that you let go of me dog, before you really end up into ninja court. Really, two attacks towards ninjas of your own village within two weeks? That really won't bode well to you", Hanabi snapped with faked calmness. Hell, but Kiba was scary right now! Breathing with short sharp puffs trough his sharp tooth.

It was then that Hinata, who had been hurrying after her friend appeared. With a look of horror she gripped Kiba's arm. If Kiba hurt Hanabi, he'd be in an unimaginable amount of trouble.

"Kiba, please, let go. Go to Neji, I'll take this little bitch home", Hinata whispered into Kiba's ear. Slowly forcing his raging emotions under control Kiba nodded and turned to continue his dash towards his room. Hinata looked coldly at her sister who seemed far too smug

"What ever you did, I promise, I'll make you regret it", Hinata swore with a quiet yet deathly threatening tone before she gripped her sister and said goodbyes to Tsume.

--

Kiba stopped right outside his room. With a air of dread he opened his door, to find Neji calmly combing his hair. Kiba frowned, Neji seemed very calm, far too calm.

He slowly walked up to his mate. He became more and more worried as he couldn't feel anything from Neji, not a thing.

"Neji?" he asked, laying his hand gently on his mates shoulder.

"Hands off", Neji said coldly.

Kiba froze in surprise.

"Take your hand off of me, or I'll rip it off", Neji spat without even looking at Kiba, who slowly withdrew his hand.

Kiba stood, completely frozen. His mind was telling him that he would suffer for what had occurred tonight

--

Kiba was about ready to go crazy. It had been two weeks. Two weeks of hell for him. His mate hated him. He was sure of it now. Every time he made even slightest movement to wards Neji, be it physical or psychological, he got coldly rejected. It was like being hit straight to face every time he got a cold shoulder. No it was worse than being hit, it was like being beaten into a bloody pulp.

They had returned into a 'normal life'. Somehow, the word of what had really happened had spread trough a whole Konoha, which had meant very awkward situations for Kiba.

When confronted about situation, Neji had treated all intruder with icy demeanor that had forced even Naruto to back down.

This just meant that they all came for Kiba for explanation. Kiba had suddenly found himself surrounded by worried Naruto, baffled Sakura, always unreadable Shino, enraged Tenten and over protective Lee. He had quickly tried to explain everything.

He had been more than surprised of the outcome. Naruto had calmed down, but then again, the blonde had changed much in past few years. He didn't know about Sakura's real reaction as it had been covered as she tried to keep Tenten from killing Kiba. Weapon master had apparently entertained the idea of marrying the Hyuuga prodigy. Shino had still been unreadable, but Kiba knew him well enough to at least know that the bug boy wasn't angry or disturbed. Lee on the other hand had gripped Kiba by the front of his shirt and thrown him against the wall.

"You listen to me. Neji has had it hard enough already. So you make sure to treat him well", he had hissed, sounding actually sane for a moment before starting his unending bravado about youth, the mini Guy had nearly driven Kiba crazy with his babble of spring time of youth.

They had started doing short missions again. The bond hadn't really grown much more stable since their tied-week as Neji kept abusing it. Actually, it was getting worse for Kiba. He thought that maybe it was getting better for Neji, he truly hoped so, but he himself felt rotten. And his situation had gotten worse day by day as his second heat was slowly coming up.


	15. The change

AN: I said a month, but took almost two. I'm sorry, gomen nasai, förlåt mig, anteeksi, Verzeihung, mes excuses... But well, my life has finally evened out as the school has started and now, I shall start writing again, but due to my school year being more hectic than the last one, I shall **update in every two weeks!** on Mondays as always.

Thank you all reviewers, I really appreciate that you take the time to send me even few words! They keep me motivated. So thank you.

OH! And BTW... VICTORY DANCE!!! over 200 reviews! Over 100 alerts and 90 favs! Wow! I'm flattered, I never thought that my crappy little fic would be so popular! Thank you every one!! lots of hugs for everyone who did any of things mentioned above! I shall write something nice extra for you!

so... coughs and composes herself. On with the fic! Extralong for the extralong wait! I put in some lime for you! Yet now I do not know how to continue, as this chap didn't turn out at all as planned...

15

Neji was just about ready to rip anyones head off. He was also ready to do anything to make this pain in his stomach stop. It had started during the night, keeping him awake. He had endured it a whole day though it had kept getting worse by every minute. Now, he could feel a sweat running down his neck and knew that his hands would shake if he would loosen his fists.

He had been on a short mission. Easy one, he had been an escort to few travelers, a chuunin level mission really. And now, he was standing in front of Hokage, waiting to be dismissed. Finally he was and he took off to the direction of Inuzuka house, keeping his full speed. He just wanted to lay down for a while. The sooner, the better.

He didn't make it to the Inuzukas. Suddenly his pain grew ten fold and caused his feet to slip. He was able to control an soften his fall from the roof and landed on his knees, grabbing his stomach. Shaking in pain he fought to keep his scream of pain inside.

--

Kiba shot up from his chair. Even tough he knew that Neji was attempting to keep closed from him, he had felt that something was wrong. Now, Nejis walls had suddenly crumbled and Kiba felt his pain and distress, both physical and emotional.

"Kiba?" Shino asked, but the dog-nin was already gone.

--

Neji was too distracted by his pain to notice Kiba's approach before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. By that point, he was also far to tired and in too much pain to fight as he was gently lifted and wrapped into Kiba's arms. Every movement was a pure pain to him, as Kiba hurried trough the village to the hospital.

Kiba rushed into the hospital, earning himself few annoyed and disapproving looks, that is, until they noticed the pained ex-Hyuuga in his arms.

Med-nin attempted to examine Neji, but was stopped short as the jounin screamed and aimed a kick to her. She managed to dodge the feet and made another, more careful attempt to get to the pale-eyed man. Neji however turned frantic and fought to keep the med-nin away from himself, all the while clutching Kiba's shirt.

"Stop. Ok? I know what's wrong with him so you needn't examine him. Just give him some strong painkillers", Kiba growled at the med-nin, gently cradling his panicking mate. Neji fisted his hands more tightly into dog-nins shirt and pushed his face against Kiba's shoulder. By now, Neji was whimpering from the pain.

Nejis mind was in a full blown chaos. The pain was unbelievable. He hardly registered his surroundings. He just instinctual clung to the person holding him, somehow feeling that this person would protect him. He was so scared, completely out of control, wracked by the pain dozens of times worse that any injury he had ever had.

"Just do as he tells. No better, bring me that painkiller, I will handle this", Tsunade said to med-nin who had stood there without knowing what to do.

Tsunade had entered the room and stopped dead on her tracks, stunned. She had came in because of the noise, but she had not expected to find Kiba sitting on examination table with Neji laying in his lap and desperately clinging to his clothes, kicking and screaming at the medic.

Desperate med-nin brought her hokage syringe that had a dose of a potent painkiller. Tsunade dismissed the medic.

"Kiba, try to calm Neji down, I can't help him if his like this", Tsunade said softly. Kiba nodded. He had already been trying, but his efforts had been wasted with that infernal idiot of a med-nin causing his mate to get even more freaked.

Kiba ignored the fact that Tsunade was in the room and started to rub Neji's scalp. Slowly those pained white eyes opened and looked up at him. For a moment they widened, as if Neji just now remembered who was holding him. But any other possible reaction, which varied from fear to hatred or icy impassiveness, was blocked by the sheer pain and exhaustion. Kiba leaned forth and whispered straight into Nejis ear.

"Calm down. Just calm down and let me look after you", he whispered.

Neji was in so much pain that it was hard to breathe. His rational mind screamed for him to get away from this beast, the one who had humiliated him so. But another part, born from bond, trampled over for all of this time, yet still alive was in a control now. And it trusted Kiba completely. Neji felt himself calming down and slowly losing his consciousness, leaving Kiba at the charge of the situation.

Tsunade was not happy with the fact that the pale eyed man was now unconscious, but it was better than to fight him down for examination.

"You said you know what's wrong with him?"She asked from Kiba as she injected the painkiller into blue vein that could clearly be seen trough the pale skin.

"Yes, my mother suspected that this might happen. From what she know's, some mates go trough the change, that allows them to bear life, without any pain and to the others it causes unimaginable amount pain. The mates change happens at latest when the dog-nin goes into his second heat. He was clutching his stomach and kept trying to curl up, so I think that he's going trough the change now", Kiba said gravely. His mate was hurting and it made him want to tear someone up. But he himself was the only one that could be blamed for this, so he couldn't very well take his urge out on anyone.

Tsunade lifted her brow. She used her chakra to confirm that yes, as unbelievable as it seemed, there was a new internal organ that already disturbingly much resembled a womb, rabidly growing in Neji's stomach.

"I don't know what I should do", Tsunade admitted. Kiba shook his head.

"I am not sure how far along the change is, but it shouldn't last more than fortyeight hours at most. Before its over, there isn't anything else to be done that to wait and give him painkillers. And supposedly, my closeness should help also", Kiba said, not going into the detail of what kind of 'closeness' he meant.

Tsunade nodded and went to the cabinet that held the medicines. She supplied Kiba with heavy painkillers and some sedatives, knowing that Inuzukas didn't have any due to their immunity.

"I think it's better for you to take him home. He hates hospital with a passion", Tsunade said, remembering how the boy had fought them to be released from the hospital after his brush with death during the attempted rescue mission of Sasuke.

Kiba nodded and gathered his still unconscious mate into his arms.

As he entered the house he got a worried expression from Hana, which was somewhat smoothed after he told her what had happened.

Kiba carried his mate upstairs and after a bit of hesitation, started to undressed him. Of course, Neji just _had to_ pick that moment to awaken. Kiba tensed, expecting an attack or a shouting match, but all he got was a exhausted look before Neji turned his face away, trembling slightly. Kiba felt through the bond how Neji resigned, he felt his exhaustion, both physical and emotional.

Kiba gently undressed his mate then himself before slipping into bed next to his mate. He gently drew Neji into his arms and started to kiss the back of Neji's neck, while tenderly caressing his chest.

He didn't even bother with words, they didn't get trough to Neji anyway.

Two weeks of hell during which he had been allowed only casual touches to keep their bond at bay. Kiba had been a bit surprised when his instinct to Neji's rejection hadn't been anything like the time with the shower, but instead, he had been and still was worried for his mate, he felt beaten, lonely and scared. It was probably because there were no emotions included when Neji rejected him. No anger to calm, no defiance to subdue, nothing, just a void of coldness. And it hurt. His instincts had went completely silent, not giving him any inclination of how to react.

But now Neji's walls were down and Kiba could feel everything. And he felt like suffocating, but he was thankful to be connected with his mate again. The emotional feedback he was getting was worrying him. Neji was feeling lonely, in pain (both physical and emotional), ashamed, exhausted and scared, but right now, that was all blanketed by feeling of resignation and a weird sense of calmness. Kiba could do anything to him now, and he wouldn't fight.

This worried Kiba more than anything. It was not the first time that he had not been able to understand his mates feelings, but this seemed so out of place. Then it dawned to him. He had once before seen Neji in this kind of state and that had been right after the shower scene! And Neji had earlier acted upon his submissive instincts by clinging to Kiba while in pain and helpless. So, it was Neji's submissive instincts that were making him so pliant.

He was, how ever, going to take an advantage of it. Kiba's mother had told him that sexual activities both sped up the change and lessened the pain it caused. And if Kiba could do something to ease his mates suffering, he'd do it.

Gently, but with more intent, he started to cares Neji's lower abdomen. He first gave a little lick to the claim mark in front of him, and then kissed it, before sucking the skin slightly. Neji moaned and arched beautifully in his arms, pressing his butt against Kiba's groin.

Kiba threw one of his legs over Neji's slim ones and gently secured him in place as he wrapped his hand around Neji's now very interested cock. Neji whined slightly and pushed his head against Kiba's shoulder as he bucked into Kiba's hand and Kiba was lost. His mate was in his arm, reacting so beautifully to his touch and willing, well, at least at this moment. Kiba set a gentle and somewhat slow pace, driving Neji toward completion by his hand in around Neji's cock and his mouth on Neji's mate mark, as he himself was being driven closer to the peak by Neji's movements and shaky breaths.

Then, Neji came, arching in Kiba's arms and it took only a few tugs before Kiba followed. Kiba lavished his mate with kisses and caresses, but as he attempted to really kiss Neji, the pale eyed man turned his face away.

Kiba sighed. He knew that he was taking a huge risk. Neji could either come around thanks to this, or he could see it as Kiba taking an advantage of of him. Kiba truly hoped that it would be the first one after Neji's head cleared from the hormones.


	16. The second heat

AN: Look! It's a mini chapter! But comon, give a poor author a break! After all, she's exhausted from exam week and her hand is aching like a bitch, because she had to write ten pages long essay, by hand! She promises that the next chapter shall be longer!

16

Neji woke up with a start. He laid completely still, waiting and alert, like a jounin he was. But even as he waited, he didn't hear anything out of ordinary anymore.

He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in his and Kiba's room at Inuzukas. He slowly stood up, gently rubbing his sore midsection. The pain was gone, thank gods!

Neji didn't remember much about last night, but there was no way he could forget what had happened right before he fell asleep. Neji did a double check on his surroundings, just to be sure that Kiba wasn't in the room. Neji didn't know how to feel about what had happened. He supposed that he should feel angry and used, but for some reason, he just felt insecure.

And he understood Kiba's reasons. For Tsume had explained the whole change thing to both of them, and even if Neji had been dismissed before Tsume told Kiba about the sex part, there was no harm in eavesdropping, right?

Then suddenly, all his thoughts stilled. There it was again! A blood curling howl that rose from somewhere bellow him, and ended into whimper like sound.

Neji hastily pulled some clothes on and made his way to the downstairs, only to be greeted by a bizarre scene of two Inuzuka women having their breakfast and completely ignoring the howls.

"Oh, Neji you're finally awake! Come and have something to eat, you must be starved!" Tsume said. Neji stared at her like people stare at complete lunatic.

"In case that you have not noticed, there is someone howling somewhere bellow the house", Neji said slowly, with a sarcasm that Tsume had quickly learned to love.

"Oh, how inattentive of me!" she said smiling. Neji rewarded her with a glare-of-a-messy-death. Tsume chuckled.

"It is Kiba howling, and you better get used to it, it will continue for a few days", Tsume said, "Thankfully Hana didn't inherit my tendency to howl when in heat. Back when I still had them, I was told that I was unbearable. Well, I must say that I feel like going down there and knocking him out just to have some peace and quiet."

Neji stood completely frozen. Kiba was in a heat? Kiba was in a heat??!! Then it suddenly slammed into his consciousness. He could feel Kiba's lust. Lust, lust, lust, red hot lust that was driving the dog-nin crazy. His mind started spinning furiously as he started to panic.

Tsume frowned. Neji had suddenly went completely still and pale as snow. When she saw the first small tremble she felt like beating herself.

She slowly stood and took a hesitant step towards his sons mate.

"Neji..." she whispered. Shaky pale eyes turned to her.

"Kiba is in a basement, chained to the stonewall with chakra reinforced shackles. You're completely safe", she said softly.

Neji looked at her for a moment longer before turning and leaving the mansion.

Tsume sighed, but didn't attempt to follow.


	17. Talks

AN: It's late, it's short and I haven't answered your comments. I know, I know and I know... I'm sorry.** I don't know when the next update will be posted.** I'm really sorry, but my life is a bit crazy right now. When I promised that I would update every second week, I had no idea of how busy I would be. I'm sure that the teacher are aiming to kill us before our final exams...

Do not yell at me for late updates, my future career is more important now...

17

Hinata sat quietly next to Neji. Neji had came to the Hyuuga mansion, asking for Hinata. They had went to get a take out from onigiri place, and were now sitting on a training field. It had taken a bit to find a free field, but they had managed it.

Neji ate quietly, his face completely devoid of emotion. Hinata knew that there was something bothering him, but she also knew that he would tell on his own time.

"How have you been doing?" Neji asked. They hadn't seen each other much in past two weeks, and when they had, they hadn't been able to really talk.

"I have been fine. I have been out on missions a lot", Hinata said softly.

Neji nodded, then stood. Hinata quickly stood up, just in time to block Neji's first attack. They trained until they collapsed from exhaustion and by then it was already afternoon.

As they laid on crass, catching their breath, Hinata felt the change in atmosphere. She held her breath as she waited for Neji to talk.

"I'm confused", Neji said softly.

"Something happened yesterday..." Neji continued.

"I heard that you were taken to the hospital", Hinata said softly as the silence stretched when Neji didn't seem to find words to continue. She knew from experience, that it was very hard for Neji to open up and talk, and interfering with his talk could either help him along, or make him close up again.

Neji nodded slowly.

"Did I ever tell you about The change?" he asked. As Hinata shook her head he sighed.

"The change means that dog-nins mate grows needed body parts to be able to carry dog-nin's child. Yet those body parts remain unlinked to the mates body until they're needed" Neji explained in a plain voice. He left out humiliating details of how he now had a womb in his stomach and how that thing would connect with his anal every time Kiba went to heat. How his body would adjust to more feminine role, should he ever become pregnant and regain it's male state after he gave birth and stopped breast feeding the baby. Tsume really hadn't been considerate at all as she had explained this. Kiba had been red as tomato the whole time and even Neji had had a hard time keeping his composed face.

Hinata fought hard not to react. She knew that if she gave any kind of reaction, Neji wouldn't be able to continue.

"It hurt. A lot. That is why I was in hospital. But the thing is... it was Kiba who took me there. And afterward, he was very... affectionate", Neji said softly.

"He loves you Neji", Hinata whispered. Neji snorted cruelly.

"It's just the bond", Neji sneered.

"So what?" Hinata asked.

"Excuse me?" Neji said, sitting up startled.

"What does it matter how those feelings were born? Don't you think that the most important thing is that they're real? But I will tell you a secret I have kept for a year now. Before you two became mates, Kiba had a huge crush on you. Yes Neji, he was taken by all that you are, your looks, your persona, your strength, all of it had him hooked. He never said anything, but I could tell, when ever he saw you, or when we talked about you, it was clear", Hinata said, with a bit more fire than she had meant. She met Neji's shocked eyes evenly.

Neji slowly stood, a bit shaky.

"I need to be going", he whispered and turned to go. But before he could take a step there were arms around his chest and he felt Hinatas forehead land between his shoulder blades. Neji sighed, but didn't fight the hug, actually he appreciated it, not that he would say so.

"Please Neji, I'm not asking anything but that you give some thought to what I have said", Hinata whispered.

Slowly Neji raised his hand and squeezed Hinata's wrist gently.

"I promise I will", he whispered back. Hinata held him a bit tighter before letting go.

--

Kiba was going crazy! He pulled his chains and snarled as they didn't budge. He needed his mate! He needed his mate NOW! He threw his head back and howled.

--

Neji slowly made his way downstairs. Kiba's howling was keeping him awake and to be completely honest, he was starting to get scared again. He lifted his brow as he saw light from trough the paper walls of Tsume's room. He stopped on his tracks as he heard a voice from within the room.

"It's the fourth day of his heat and the heat isn't easing up", Hana said. She sounded grave and worried.

"Hm. And he still hasn't slept. Has he eaten anything?" Tsume asked.

"No. Mum, I got this idea... Maybe th heat is worse for Kiba than it is for us, because he actually has a mate and is forced to stay away from him?" Hana said.

Neji's eyes widened.

"Yes, I have thought of it, and it is possible. Or then it is simply because he is male. I don't know. But it doesn't really matter. He has to stand them until Neji is ready. He doesn't want to force his mate, and I wouldn't allow him to. So, he has got a shitty luck here", Tsume said.

Neji quickly left and went out. His mind was spinning and Kiba's lust wasn't helping. He felt angry for being so weak, and suddenly his mind was made.

--

Kiba stopped dead on his tracks. The most wonderful scent on earth had invaded his nose. Sniffling the air he realized that it was coming from behind the door.


	18. Come back to me

AN: I'm sorry, I know that it has been long. I try to have the next chap up in a week. It's short, but I believed that this deserved it's own chapter. THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED!

18

Kiba pulled at his chains as the door opened and the intoxicating scent invaded his senses. He pulled and growled. His mate was so close! SO DAMN CLOSE! HE HAD TO GET TO HIM!

Suddenly, another scent registered in his hazy mind and it was like a punch to a face. Fear. His mate was afraid. Kiba growled, looking around, intent on making what ever was responsible for his mates fear to pay. It took a while for his hazy mind to register that it was only Neji and himself in the room.

As he turned to face his mate, Neji took a small step backwards. As if to flee. NO! Kiba reacted on instinct as it registered to him that Neji was actually afraid of HIM. He fell to his knees and let out a long whine, turning his head to bare his neck and keeping his arms behind his back. Trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible.

Neji slowly took a few steps closer.

"Can you hear me? Do you understand me?" he whispered. Kiba cocked his head. His mind not understanding the words, but struggling to understand what his mate was feeling. What he was needing so badly.

Neji came so close to Kiba, that if he'd reach out he could touch him, but Kiba still couldn't touch him, because his chains were already tight and pulling his arms behind him.

"Please Kiba, I... I need you to come back to me", he whispered.

Kiba was feeling a flood of emotions from his mate and was desperately trying to understand. In a most fundamental state of his brain he thrived to fulfill every need his mate had.

Neji slowly knelt, coming in eye level with Kiba.

"Please", he whispered. Kiba searched his eyes, struggling to understand what his mate needed from him.

Slowly, he lowered his upper body. His chains just barely allowed him to rest his head on Neji's thigh. Neji sighed and slowly drew his fingers through Kiba's hair.

Neji didn't know how long he sat like that. His legs had fell asleep long ago. He was starting to slightly dose as he was snapped out of his reverie.

"Neji", a soft whisper came from a head on his lap. Suddenly very hopeful, Neji looked down. Kiba slowly turned his head, so that he could look at Neji from a corner of his eye. Neji was taken aback by all the raw emotions clearly see able on that one expressive brown eye.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. For coming here. It was starting to really hurt", Kiba whispered. Neji looked away, but did not lift his hand from Kiba's hair. He didn't say anything.


	19. Coming closer and trusting

AN: I got so many sweet comments, that I decided to use my free evening on writing another chapter. I have kept you waiting way too long anyway and I was feeling very creative. It seems that my writers block is gone. My finals are coming closer and closer, and I'm dying on my school work (I still have about 20 books I have to read, and the first exam is only a week away, luckily, most of those books are for my Healtknowledge and Biology exams and they are still three weeks away...) But I will try to have the next chap out in few weeks, ok?

Thank you all who reviewed, you made my day even better. As I had a great day today, I wish you all nice day! And if you are feeling bad, I hope that my little WAFFish lime in this chap makes you feel better!

19

Kiba stayed in the basement for another day. Just to be sure. Neji was quite unsure and insecure about how things were going to be after his stunt, but Kiba seemed to sense his uneasiness and gave him space.

That is, until it was time to go to bed. Neji was sitting on bed, brushing his hair as he felt a gentle hand on his head. He went completely still, unsure of what Kiba wanted. As the hand on his hair traveled to his neck, his mind went blank and he automatically pulled away.

Kiba felt how all emotions disappeared from his mate and it was like a stab to his gut. As Neji pulled away, he felt his heart break into thousand pieces.

"No", he whispered and crawled over the bed behind Neji. He knelt behind his mate, his knees on both sides of Neji's hips and put his arms around his mate. All of this happened so suddenly, that Neji had no time to react.

Neji was very still in Kiba's embrace, but did not fight it. Kiba laid his forehead between Neji's shoulder blades.

"No... Please no..." he whispered brokenly. It took a moment for Neji to realize that Kiba was actually crying.

"Please, please Neji..." He kept whispering his pleas against Neji's skin. His whole body shaking, as he held onto his mate, yet not daring to do anything more. Simply holding him, like Neji was a precious, fragile piece of glass, that could shatter under his touch if he held him too strongly.

'Have I caused this?' Neji thought shockedly. 'Have I hurt him this badly?'

Neji turned his head slightly, but didn't see anything else than a mop of dark brown hair. He felt horrible. Kiba didn't deserve to be treated like he had treated him. Kiba hadn't been anything but gentle and caring towards him. He had willingly went trough a hell of unfulfilled heat to protect Neji from hurt. Kiba had shown him more care and love than anyone ever. Even as Neji kept coldly rejecting him. Kiba had always tried not to force him into anything and tried not to exert his power over Neji, where everyone else in Neji's life had taken advantage of their ability to command and control him.

And this man Neji kept hurting. And why? Even Neji wasn't sure anymore. Kiba had quite made up for the hurt he had caused to him. In the end, his hurt had saved him from Hyuuga clan. The talk with Hinata had been something of an eye opener to Neji. Among other things, Neji had realized, that he no longer hated Kiba. Feared him yes, but no hate. And even the fear was more for what _might_ happen than for Kiba himself.

As he made to turn to his husband, Kiba whimpered and held onto him a bit tighter, clearly fearing that he was going to leave. Neji determinedly turned and leaned his back against the headboard of the bed, pulling Kiba with him. Dog-nin gave him a very surprised and shocked look.

Kiba didn't question his good luck. He gently laid his head on Neji's chest and carefully brushed his hand over Neji's arm, that was, shockingly enough, around his chest. As he got no rejection from his pale eyed mate, he started to softly caress Nejis arm.

Neji felt even more broken now. Just an embrace. All it had taken, was an simple embrace, and he could feel a flood of emotions from Kiba. Surprise, love, gratefulness, content and happiness. To be completely honest, Neji felt like a shit.

After a while, Kiba grew more bold and moved his hand to Neji's chest. Still no negative response. Neji simply sighed softly and relaxed even more. Kiba slowly turned his head so he was looking Neji into eye. he was met with calm white eyes. Kiba swallowed slightly.

Then, gathering his courage, he slowly got up to his knees. He kept eye contact with Neji all the time. Neji seemed a bit confused and wary, but still, he wasn't pulling away. Kiba slowly leaned in and laid his fingertips on Neji's cheek. He slowly tilted Neji's head up and leaned a bit closer, making his intentions clear.

He saw and felt a brief flash of panic, but it settled into insecure uncertainty. Smiling softly he leaned in and softly brushed his lips over Neji's Neji flinched, but didn't pull away. Encouraged by this, Kiba repeated his action. This time there was no flinch.

Neji let lids to lower a bit and forced himself to relax slightly. This wasn't too bad.

Kiba felt a flood of lust as Neji's eyelids lowered, but reigned in his lust. He had long ago noticed that the emotional bond worked more from Neji to Kiba that other way around, but he didn't wish to startle his mate, not now.

Kiba brushed his lips a bit more firmly over Neji's. Finally, he dared to give Neji's lower lip a slight lick. As Neji gasped, his eyes suddenly wide from surprise, Kiba did not take an advantage by deepening the kiss. He was quite sure that such an action wouldn't be appreciated. Instead he opted to nibble at Neji's lower lip.

Kiba put his hand on the headboard and leaned his weight on it as he continued the gentle and somewhat innocent kiss they were sharing. By doing so he unintentionally brought his rock hard erection into contact with Neji's body.

The reaction was immediate. Neji tensed and turned his head away, his eyes suddenly wild and wide. Kiba sighed and took a gently hold of Neji's jaw, turning his head so they had an eye contact.

"Nothing will happen without your permission, Neji", he whispered against the skin of Neji's temple. He felt a slight shiver go trough his mate, but was unsure of what kind of reaction it was.

"K-Kiba... I... don't want to..." Neji stammered, tense, and feeling a strong need to hide himself. Vulnerable, insecure, those were the feelings he was experiencing and he found himself surprisingly unable to fight them.

Kiba smiled sadly.

"I know. I didn't expect you to. Just a kiss, ok?" he whispered. Slowly, Neji nodded, and Kiba returned to his task of matting Neji's lips and a bit later, the rest of his face with kisses. Slowly, Neji relaxed again.

At some point of it, they laid down, and Kiba kept giving his mate gentle kisses all over his face and neck, even his chest and some on his matemark, though he was careful not to overwhelm his mate. Kiba quickly understood that to Neji, this wasn't so much an erotic action as it was reassuring.

Kiba's heart swelled with emotion as he noticed that Neji was almost asleep. Someone might have taken an offense, but Kiba knew better. Neji had shown him an enormous amount of trust by dozing off under Kiba's touches. By making himself open and vulnerable in front of him.

With warm heart, Kiba laid down next to his mate and drew his pale, slender body against his own tanned one. Neji stirred, but simply made himself more comfortable in Kiba's embrace before going to sleep. Kiba smiled softly and snuggled his face into Neji's hair. Breathing in his mates scent, he fell asleep.

--

Neji walked on a corridor of Hyuuga compound. He was looking for Hinata.

Following morning to his... night with Kiba, they had both been called upon by hokage. There was a mission for both of them. Neji had went with Lee and Shikamaru, and Kiba had gone with Naruto. They were both B-class missions, which was more than either of them had gotten after the whole madness started. But they were happy, after all they were shinobis. _Jounins_, one might add. Being idle didn't suit them. And being on a mission was a welcome escape for Neji from his suddenly over emotional life. After all, he was used to feeling little more than bitter and angry.

Neither one of the missions had been estimated to take more than a week. In the end, it had been Neji's team which returned first, after only five days. But Neji knew that Kiba wasn't far either. The bond was telling him that. Yet, how far that "not far" was, he wasn't sure.

He had decided to go to meet Hinata before Kiba returned. He needed to talk.

"Neji", a cold voice said from behind him and Neji froze, cold feeling settling to the bottom of his stomach. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.


	20. What happens behind closed doors

AN: I'm so sorry that this is so late, but the last finals really took their toll on me. And then I had a lots of late assignments to hand (They were late because of the finals...) So I have studied like a crazy... My next update might very well take a few weeks to appear, as I still have lots of studying to do, and my horse (whom is the center of my universe) has hurt her leg pretty bad, and caring for her will take a lot of my time (not to even mention that her being hurt kills my muse). If the injury turns out to be really bad, you may have to wait long for the next chap. Sorry.

**!WARNING!** INCEST NON-CON!! (not detailed) you have been warned, so do not flame! **!WARNING!**

20

Neji turned around. His fear rolled around in his stomach, like a living being, yet he had long ago mastered his mask on indifference.

"Hien-sama", he said, bowing lightly. Hien regarded him with cold curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, as if Neji was an flea infested stray dog.

"I'm looking for Hinata-sama, sir", Neji answered, forcing his voice to stay low and respecting. Hien eyed for a moment more, still cold, but there was something else there now. Something, that made Neji's stomach to knot up even tighter.

"Hinata left for a mission this morning", Hien said. His tone made cold shivers go down Neji's spine.

"Well, then, I shall take my leave, if you'll excuse me", Neji said, bowing, and attempting to leave.

"Stop."

Neji automatically obeyed the order.

"Come here", Hien commanded lowly. Neji turned to face his grandfather, but made no move to get closer to the man.

"With all due respect Hien-sama, I have to go now", he said, ignoring the bite of terror that was attempting to get a hold of him.

Before he could move a muscle, Hien had made the hand seal that activated Neji's curseseal. With a short scream of pain, Neji fell to his knees. The pain he was feeling was something beyond words. Hien kept his seal activated for an excruciatingly long while, before releasing it.

"I said, come here", Hien repeated. Shaking and stumbling, Neji got to his feet. He really wanted to deny Hien-sama, but he knew that it would be useless. Gods he knew. If he fought back, he'd only be in for a long ride of brain boiling pain and then, in pain and shaking, nearly unable to stay conscious, Hien would force him to do what he wanted anyway.

Completely defeated, he followed his grandfather.

--

Kiba and Naruto were taking a break on a small clearing in woods. They had been traveling fast, both of them wanting to be home as soon as possible.

Kiba took a drink from his water bottle and laughed for a snide remark that Naruto had said. Kiba was sure that they'd both be in a hell of a lot trouble if Tsunade-sama ever heard that coming out of their mouths.

Suddenly, alarms went of in Kiba's head and he jumped to his feet.

"Kiba?" Naruto questioned, worried, getting to his feet quickly.

"Something is wrong", Kiba said.

"Huh?" was the only answer Naruto could come up with.

"Something is very wrong with Neji", Kiba explained, before he took of, full speed, toward Konoha.

'Horribly, horribly wrong', he corrected in his mind, as he fought to keep his ability to function under the flood of jumbled emotions coming from his mate.

--

Neji fought to hold back tears. He had thought, he had _hoped_, that this would never happen again. On his knees, he held onto Hien-samas knees for support. Hand in his hair was painfully tight and Neji tried to desperately relax his jaw and throat, so that he wouldn't gag or choke.

One tear spilled down his cheek. He so wished that he could just die now. He was a jounin and he was completely helpless against mainbranch.

Neji fought to keep his mind blank, it was easier to withstand the situation if his mind was empty. Yet, he couldn't help calling out for Kiba in his mind.

--

'Kiba...' a weak plea managed to get trough their bond to Kiba who nearly stumbled. That one word was loaded with such an anguish that it tore Kiba's heart apart.

'I'm coming, I'm coming', He desperately tried to convey to his mate, but he was quite sure, that he didn't reach Neji.

--

Kiba dashed into Hyuuga mansion without any care about whether or not he was breaking some laws. Naruto was still following him.

Frantically, Kiba headed for the room he knew his mate was in. The sight that greeted him as he threw the slide door open froze him in place for a split second. Just long enough for Hien to raise his head and go pale, as he saw his death in Kiba's eyes. Next moment Kiba had ripped the old man from his chair, away from his mate, and was giving the old man the beating of his life. He had known that Neji feared his grandfather, but he had never _ever_ guessed that it would be something like this!

Sense returned to Kiba in form of Naruto, who ripped him off of beaten Hyuuga elder. Kiba growled and tried to fight Naruto, but then, Naruto's words pierced his blood lust crazed mind.

"..ba! Kiba! Get a god damned hold of yourself! Calm down!" Naruto commanded, and Kiba had never seen him like this. Now he understood why Tsunade had named the orange clothed loudmouth as her successor as a hokage.

"If you kill him, you will both be in trouble. Neji needs you right now, so get a hold of yourself. You take care of Neji, I'll handle this old fart", Naruto said calmly, reasonably, and on the last part, his expression and voice got an morbid tone.

Kiba nodded and Naruto let go of him.

Kiba carefully approached his mate, who had not moved from his kneeling position on floor. As he got close, he noticed that Neji was shaking.

'Don't touch him', his mind warned, and he decided to obey. He knelt next to his mate.

"Neji", he whispered. Neji's head snapped up and their eyes met. To Kiba it was like a physical punch. Neji's eyes were wide and wild, full of terror and shame. Kiba slowly reached out, he needed to hold his mate. He needed to! As his hand brushed Neji's shoulder his mate let out a scream and scrambled to get away from him. Kiba caught him and pulled him close. Neji struggled in his hold, every now and then letting out a whimper.

As he attempted to calm his mate by soft words, Kiba heard Naruto leave the room with the old bastard.

Kiba tried to calm Neji down, but he wasn't having any success. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the flood of emotions coming from his mate. He could only tell apart anguish and shame, and fear. Lots of it.

Neji was in a full blown panic attack, and Kiba knew only one cure.

"Neji, keep still", he commanded. As the young man in his arms stilled, he quickly did the hand seals that allowed them to jump travel to his room.

As he got into privacy of his room he lifted Neji onto bed and sat down behind him. Then, he bared Neji's mate mark and preoccupied himself with a task of getting his mate calm.

As Neji turned pliant and calm in his arms, he removed his command to not to move. He kept on his petting on Neji's mark, waiting for Neji to become completely lost in haze of his feelings, before he stopped. Then he simply held Neji, slowly petting his arm and holding him around waist. Not fondling, just reassuring.

As Neji started to come back to his senses he tensed and attempted to pull away.

"Shh..." Kiba soothed and pulled Neji back against him. Neji struggled weakly. Kiba could feel the oppressiveness of Neji's emotions. Fear and shame being the most prominent.

"Shh, it's alright now", he whispered, kissing Neji's hair gently. Neji struggled some more before he gave up.

"Let go", Neji whispered.

"No"

"Let me go", Neji demanded and attempted to get up.

"No. You are not going anywhere when you are like this", Kiba said gently.

"Let the fucking go of me! Let me go! Why!? Why won't you let go off me??"Neji yelled, struggling in Kiba's hold.

"Because you are my mate and I love you. I won't let you go because I fear that you will hurt yourself", Kiba whispered.

Neji went completely limp in his hold. A soft sob escaped from him, followed by a flood of sobs and tears. Kiba laid down on bed, bringing Neji to lie next to him, turning Neji to face him.

"Let go..." he pleaded half heartedly as he cried into Kiba's chest.

"No", Kiba whispered again, rubbing Nejis back gently and pulling his mate tightly and securely against his chest.

"Please... don't let me go..." Neji mumbled half consciously just before he fell asleep on Kiba's chest.

Kiba smiled sadly.

"I won't", he promised.


	21. The guilty shall pay

AN: Thank you every one for your patience. My life hasn't been easy lately, so this took time. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but don't worry, even if I make you wait long, I wont abandon this story. And to all those who didn't undestand what happened between Neji and Hien in last cap, you are just wayyyy too innocent :D

21

Neji woke up, well not completely, but he wasn't asleep anymore. He felt warm and comfortable. And safe. Neji smiled softly and snuggled closer to the warm body that was wrapped around him.

Something in the back of his mind was telling him that there was something he was supposed to remember, something bad, but he refused to remember it. He was content, no he was enjoying himself right now, right here, all bad things could wait.

Soon, lulled by slow breathing that warmed the top of his head, Neji dozed off again.

--

On the other side of village, the atmosphere wasn't nearly as tranquil. Gathered into a courtroom were Hokage, several ANBU, village elders, as well as the leaders and elders of both Inuzuka and Hyuuga clan.

Hokage had just told the situation, first she had been greeted by deafening silence, and after that, it seemed as if everyone went crazy and decided to shout at the same time. Tsunade rubbed her temples, this was so not going to be easy…

Hiashi sat silent, stunned. He couldn't believe it. His father had in ANBU interrogation admitted to having both physically and sexually, and also mentally, abused Neji for past nine years. NINE years. Hiashi felt disgusted to the core. To do something like that to a child, it was unthinkable.

"Hyuuga Hiashi!" Hiashi startled out of his thoughts, from the tone of Hokages voice, it was apparent that she had been calling for him for a while.

"Yes, Hokage?"

"Do you wish for full, and public, juridical proceedings, or shall this matter be solved here, on this competent gathering? Hyuuga Hien has asked to have a trial."

Hiashi didn't even stop to think.

"No. No trial. We shall solve this here", Hiashi said. Immediately Hien let out an outraged cry.

"Hiashi!"

"No father. Neji has been trough enough lately and I won't let this get public, this will be solved in silence, not only Neji's but whole clan's reputation is on stake. Do you not understand the severity of your actions?" Hiashi was deeply angered by his fathers actions.

"He's just a branchfamily member!" Hien spat. Enraged Hiashi stood up, his Byakugan activating.

"HE'S MY NEPHEW! YOUR GRANDSON!" he yelled. He noticed that ANBU got nervous and sat down, willing himself to calm down.

"By Konoha law, he is guilty of physical and sexual abuse of child, as well as physical and sexual abuse of Konoha shinobi. Both are punished with a long while in prison. Counted together it makes a lifelong sentence for a man of Hyuuga Hien's age", Tsunade said.

Hiashi nodded.

"I'll accept anything you decide on."

Unknowingly, he had just lifted Tsumes opinion of him miles up.

--

Neji woke up. This time for real and this time, he wasn't saved from his memories. He shot up from the bed, startling Kiba in progress. Panting he backed up as Kiba tried to touch him. He saw Kiba's mouth move, but he didn't hear anything.

He panicked when his back hit the wall. Sliding down the wall, he attempted to slap away Kiba's hands. As he's backside met the floor he curled up into a tight ball. He felt Kiba's hands on his shoulders and sensed how dog-nin kneeled in front of him.

Gradually as his panic attack calmed a bit he started hearing Kiba's words.

"… Neji… -me on… breathe. Calm… breathe calmly. Please… Neji try. For me. Breathe calmly. Come on…", Neji found himself calmed by Kiba's soft voice. Listening to Kiba's instructions he started breathing slowly.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Kiba managed to coax Neji from his curled up position into his arms. Neji laid in his arms, breathing raggedly, but slowly. Kiba gently rubbed his back.

Right now, Neji's mind was like an open book.

"Shh, my love. I don't hate you, it wasn't your fault. You are not weak. Shh…" Kiba rocked his shaking mate gently answering to Neji's fears as he felt them.

As Neji's fears calmed into dull emptiness, Kiba kept holding him, petting his hair and rubbing his back gently. Kiba knew that it would be a long way before Neji would really get over this, but at least Neji wasn't bottling up his feelings.

--

It was already evening when Kiba and Neji appeared to the kitchen. Hana who had already started making dinner, looked up and smiled.

"You two hungry?" she asked. Kiba nodded. He gently sat Neji to the chair and moved to help Hana.

They worked in comfortable silence, so used to working together that no instructions were needed. Neji eyed them relaxing in his seat and thought idly if he would have had this kind of companionship had he had siblings.

"Hana."

"What?"

"Where is mom?"

"Who knows"

Neji chuckled.

--

"Hiashi", Tsume said stiffly. Hiashi looked surprised, well, stunned even, after all, who wouldn't when a person that you have shared mutual lifelong dislike with asks you for tea, and you find yourself agreeing. So here they were, sitting in a teashop, drinking their teas and nibbling dangos, neither one wanting to be the first one to speak.

"I just wanted to say that… Well, I may have misjudged you", Tsume forced the words out. Hiashi lifted his brow. Tsume nearly sighed, damn, the stiff bastard apparently wasn't going to help her.

"The way you acted today. I didn't think that you were capable of acting so human", _thank you_.

Hiashi stood with a scowl on his face.

"Neji is part of family", _no need to thank me._

Hiashi tossed enough coins to the table to cover both of their expenses.

"Or should I say, a pack member, to make it more understandable to you, dog?" Hiashi snapped, using the nickname he had used to humiliate Tsume when they were kids, but it seemed to lack its usual edge.

"You shut up, you freaky white-eyes", Tsume snapped back.

As Hiashi walked out of tea shop Tsume smiled.


	22. Author note vol x

Hello everybody!

First and foremost... WOW! I am absolutely shocked! I have not kept up with my stories for few years, and what do I find? Claiming a mate has 400 followers, 412 favs, and over 750 comments!

Thank you everybody!

Now, the situation as it is: I have lost my interest in Naruto entirely. Already years ago. BUT I hate to leave story discontinued. SO: I go over my story quickly and fix what I feel needs to fixed, then I shall do the remaining chapters, and you will get to see how this all ends :)

As for the requests to adopt my story: I am going to finish this one myself, but, if you wish to adopt my plot, feel free :) It's not like I own it! (and if you wish to credit me, it's your own decision, and not something I'd demand). Fanfiction is FREE for ALL, and people should not get so territory over their plots I think...

So, that's it darlings, you will be hearing from me soon, and one more time a big thank you for staying with me!

LU


End file.
